You Haven't Got a Stupid Face
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW! Jenny returns and soon finds herself brought on a journey of a lifetime with her dad. Rory and Amy fall out, as Jenny starts to fall for Rory. Daleks, Slitheen and River Song join along. And who just is the Red Eyed Man?
1. Hello Dad!

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters… unfortunately.**

**Just a twist, as I have always wanted to see Amy jealous, it is about time it was the other way round for once. Enjoy!**

…

The noise was deafening, it screeched and scraped and Jenny was sure that the ship wouldn't survive this. She had been flying through the darkness for about a minute now, all alone. This was the most dangerous thing she had ever done. She was flying through a Worm Hole and she wasn't sure if she would get out of it alive.

There was a blinding light and then all was dark. She woke up to find herself head first on the controls. She was entering the atmosphere of a planet, she saw the sea, but soon noticed her ship was heading for land.

"Where the heck am I?" Jenny asked, half still asleep from the light that followed the worm hole.

Bracing herself for collision, she hit the ground with a thump, her ship skidded and shook and even rolled a few times. But Jenny was alive and that was all she cared about for now.

She slowly got out of the broken ship. Taking all her valuables out she made her way across the grass, gun at her side. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail. She abandoned the ship and made her way across to a path.

In the distance; what Jenny knew was a very long distance; she saw a village.

"Got you!" Jenny said smiling and she started walking across the grassy fields to the village.

…

Rory was sat at the side of the controls watching the Doctor and Amy talk about there last adventure. Yeah sure The Silence were creepy, even though her couldn't really remember what they looked like, but there was something else that was bothering him as well.

The message Amy had sent; even though she had said it was him she was talking about; he couldn't quite get it out of his head that she meant the Doctor.

Amy caught him looking solemn, Rory was annoyed, he didn't want to worry her, even if it was just jealousy getting the better of him.

"You ok?" Amy asked sitting next to Rory and taking his hand.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine, brilliant in fact." He said, trying to keep a smile that threatened to falter.

"Well ok, I know what your thinking though." Amy said, rather accusingly. "You still think that message was for him, don't you?"

Rory looked into Amy's eyes, trying to keep his pathetic looking smile from completely collapsing.

"No… Well maybe a bit." Rory said, looking as if he was ready to cry.

Amy kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around him.

The Doctor smiled. It had been too long since Amy had kissed Rory like that, he felt sorry for him. All the Doctor could think about was why did Rory think that he and Amy did something. The Doctor knew he would never do that and was pretty sure neither would Amy, well by the look of her now, she was completely occupied with her husband.

There was an alarm sound and the Cloister bell sounded. Amy and Rory jumped up to the Doctor as he ran around the controls trying to keep the Tardis calm.

"What's happening?" Amy shouted, gripping to her husband's arm for support.

"Were being pulled somewhere, The Tardis has located something and she's not letting go of it!" The Doctor said before they all were thrown to the floor.

"Are you Ok!" Rory asked Amy, a concerned look sketched upon his face

"Yeah, you?" She asked to which Rory nodded

"Where are we Doctor?" Rory asked as he picked himself and then Amy up of the floor.

"Planet Earth, 2011 London. Well the outskirts of London, were rather in a big field. Oh and it's winter, 14th December."

"That's half a year since we left!" Amy said, looking rather shocked.

"Well whatever's out there, it's pretty strong to attract a Tardis" The Doctor said. "You stay there and I will have look."

"Be careful!" Amy said, looking worried.

Rory saw this and felt something twitch inside him. 'Was that message for him, really?' He couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I'll be fine." The Doctor said.

He opened the door, gave a cheeky smile and walked out.

He looked around a field to find a young blonde girl, he hair down to he shoulders. It was straight hair, her fringe half over her left eye. Her black denim jacket, which she wore a green tank top underneath, scarf and blue jeans made her look very modern.

She looked up at him and smiled. He stepped back in shock, tears starting to come into his eyes.

"Hello Dad…" She said as she smiled at him

…

**Hope you liked it, I am thinking about where to go from here. **

**Please read and review and leave suggestions, thanks.**


	2. Geronimo

**Ok so this is the next chapter. Please review, it would mean a lot.**

…**...**

The Doctor stares at Jenny, her face starts to fall, but before it can he pulls her in to the most wonderful hug he has ever experienced. Tears running down both there faces, she pulls away and looks at him.

"So you regenerated… Don't ask me how I know that, but I am a little part of you. I know stuff I haven't learnt, its strange, its just there." Jenny said as she wiped a tear from his eye "How many times?"

"Just the once, since I last saw you, since I last though I lost you…" The Doctor spoke softly. "How are you alive? How, if you haven't regenerated, can you be stood right now in front of me?"

The Doctor put his hand to his head, but Jenny took his hand and placed it to her cheek.

"I don't know, I think it had something to do with all that life growing around me when I was shot. But that doesn't matter, because no matter how much you have changed or how shiny and new you are, or why you are wearing that stupid Bowtie. You are still my Dad and I love you." Jenny said letting go of his hand.

The Doctor smiled, almost in complete tears, he would only let his daughter see this. He readjusted his self and then continued.

"Firstly, Bowtie's are cool, and secondly that offer is still open, no wait, I am not asking, I am telling you." The Doctor said looking happy.

"Telling me what?" Jenny asked, looking into his eyes.

"That you are definitely coming with me. Now get inside that Tardis, it dragged me all this way just so I could see you and I am not letting you get away that easy." The Doctor said with a smile on his face.

"Yes captain!" Jenny said as she threw a fake salute. "Best offer in all my 198 years of life…"

"Your how old… Jenny how long ago did you come to earth. Jenny how old were you?" The Doctor said with a face of pressure.

"I was… fifty two." Jenny says, her lips quivering as she said it. "I saw you a few times, with a blonde girl, but I sort of knew you wouldn't know me, I was obviously seeing you before you saw me."

"My lost little girl, all alone. Well apart from her kick butt fighting skills, not to mention your ability with a gun." The Doctor smiled. "I just wondered why the Tardis only picked you up now. Maybe it was waiting for the right moment."

"Maybe, now lets go and see Martha and Donna." Jenny said as she went to the Tardis. The Doctor grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Oh… I don't travel with them anymore, they… they left." Said the Doctor, looking solemn for a moment. A smile soon returned. "But I've got Amy and Rory now, there married. You can tell with the constant bickering."

"So, show me the way captain!" Jenny said, another fake salute.

"It's dad to you." The Doctor said and Jenny threw a cheesy grin that could match him at his best.

They entered the Tardis.

…

Amy sat down next to Rory. The Doctor had been gone at least a minute. Resting her head on Rory's shoulder she breathed out a long sigh.

"Do you think he's alright?" Amy asked a quiet Rory.

Rory jumped up, knocking Amy's head of his shoulder in the process. She looked up with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Amy said, although she thought she knew the answer.

"You… you just." Rory tried to say but Amy viciously cut him off.

"RORY BLOODY WILLIAMS! I LOVE YOU! Ok, no one else, not the Doctor, you!" Amy screamed, snapping with a flurry of anger.

"Yeah, well you might want to show it once in a while! Instead of drooling all over your raggedy Doctor!" Rory retaliated back, this was there first real argument.

Amy had now stood up and they were only inches from each others face.

Rory knew this would only end two ways. They wouldn't speak to each other for a couple of hours or they would end up in there bedroom.

The door of the Tardis banged shut. The Doctor stood there, a blonde girl stood in front of him.

"Amy, Rory, this is Jenny." The Doctor said as he took Jenny's hand and led her up the steps to the controls.

Amy and Rory had moved away from each other now, each seeming calmer, though brimming with anger on the inside.

"Hi I'm Amy." Amy said, shaking Jenny's hand. "Oh and this is my stupid faced husband, Rory."

"Hi there." Jenny said taking Rory's hand. Jenny looked into his eyes, something tickled inside her heart, she hadn't felt it before. She would ask her Dad about it later.

"Hi." Rory replied staring into Jenny's eyes. He realised they still had hands and let go.

Rory looked over to Amy, who by her expression, was overcome with jealousy.

Suddenly a high pitched noise followed by crackling was heard all around the Tardis.

"Hello… Sweetie can you here me?" River's voice flickered over the radio.

"River what's wrong?" The Doctor said with an urgent face, which did not go unnoticed by Jenny.

"I'm sending you the co-ordinates, we've got trouble." River said, sound urgent. The radio sound flickered then all fell quite.

The monitor shone with co-ordinates and the Doctor ran around to see them.

"Right Jenny are first trip!" The Doctor smiled

"Sorry to be rude but, who are you?" Amy asked Jenny, daggers in her eyes over before.

"I'm Jenny, The Doctor's daughter." Jenny smiled and Amy and Rory fell in complete silence.

The Doctor smiled at Jenny and she returned it.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor shouted and pulled the dematerialisation lever.

…...

**Hope you liked it, please Review!**


	3. The Fall of Arcadia

**So here it is, the third chapter. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I am expecting to stop it after around 20-25 chapters.**

**CURSE OF THE BLACK SPOT TOMMOROW! I am so excited.**

…**...**

"So let me get this straight, you're his daughter, who is 198 years old and you look my age?" Amy asked with hint of sarcasm ringing in her voice.

Jenny just nodded, her eyes fixed on Rory who had sat down now.

"You never said you had a daughter!" Amy fixed this question on The Doctor.

"You never asked. Oh and also, I thought she was dead. She got shot taking a bullet for me." The Doctor said solemnly. "She dies for me. But I think I worked out why you came back without regenerating. It must have been something to do with the source getting inside you when it was fixing the ecosystem. It saved your life."

"Well I must thank it when I go back." Jenny said happily.

The Doctor looked back at her.

"Your not leaving so soon, are you." The Doctor said unhappily.

"I am not going anywhere, as long as you don't kick me out!" Jenny said.

"Looks like you r staying forever then!"

The Tardis stopped with a screeching jolt. Amy was thrown to the floor with a bump. The Doctor managed to stay upright, just. Jenny and Rory fell into each other. Amy watched as Rory caught her.

Rory ran over to his wife to make sure she was ok.

"Amy, your not hurt are you?" Rory asked looking worried as he helped her up.

"No I'm not you Stupid Faced idiot!" Amy retorted back, pulling her arm from his.

Jenny stood there shocked, she felt a pang of sadness for Rory, his expression said it all. He seemed upset.

"C'mon you lot, we haven't got all day!" The Doctor said, he had already reached the door.

Jenny looked up, a thrill of excitement hit her like a tonne of bricks.

Amy and Rory ran to the Doctor, followed by Jenny.

They went outside. The landscape was just brilliant, a field of pure white grass, three suns hovered in the distance. A woman with thick blonde hair stood in front of them. She looked at them and smiled, she saw Jenny and smiled.

"Hello Doctor, Amy, Rory. Oh and look who it is… Jenny!" River said smiling.

"Oh sorry, who are you?" Jenny asked, looking confused.

"You don't know who I am?" River asked, her face turned a slighter shade of pale.

"No sorry." Jenny spoke happily as if she had been told a joke.

"I'm River Song, Doctor River Song." River said happily taking her hand in a tight shake.

Amy looked across to Rory, who was smiling at Jenny, the way he used to smile at her. 'Maybe he still did, did he?' Amy couldn't remember. It had been so long since she and Rory smiled at each other, it felt like forever.

"Rory! How you doing!" River laughed taking him into a hug

"Hi River." Rory smiled as she let go of him.

"Amy." River said with a more of a mother's touch, hugging her.

The Doctor looked at River expecting a hug off her. River walked over to the Doctor and smiled seductively.

"Hello… Sweetie!" River said with a sly smile.

River pulled him into a full blown kiss. This time he didn't flail his arms. He wrapped them around her.

Jenny looked gob smacked. She moved over to Rory and whispered something into his ear. Rory laughed, breaking up River and the Doctor as they stared at him.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor said, letting River go.

"Nothing… hahaha!" Rory said as he and Jenny exploded into another fit of laughter.

"No nothing at all!" Jenny shouted happily, out of breath from all the laughing.

Amy had gone green by this point and shot daggers at Rory, but for the first time, he just kept laughing. Amy didn't like being ignored, especially by the man she loved.

"What's so funny!" Amy snapped.

Jenny stood up straight and looked at River and then the Doctor and then back at River.

"Does that mean I have to call you mother now!" Jenny said, holding back another burst of laughter.

"You can call me what you like sweetie, as long as I don't have to stop kissing your Dad!" River laughed.

"Alright enough now, what's the problem!" The Doctor said, a stern look on his face.

"Dalek invasion fleet heading here." River said.

The Doctor looked at his surroundings, as if he had not heard River before.

"This is it, where I fought them!" The Doctor said. "This is the battle field, it survived!"

"What battle?" Rory asked.

"Hello Dalek invasion fleet on there way!" River said cutting in.

"I faced them here last time, at the end of the war!" The Doctor said, still not listening to River.

"What war?" Amy and Jenny asked, looking at each other. Amy with daggers, but Jenny just wore a smile.

"The fall of Arcadia!" The Doctor said, looking devastated. "This is Arcadia, and the fight is never over here!"

The Doctor's eyes burned with passion. Jenny and River looked ready to fight. Amy looked shocked. And Rory… well Rory looked terrified.


	4. No time for Heroes

**I still do not own Doctor Who or it's characters. If id did I would be now on a remote island sipping martinis, even though I am only 16 and not old enough to drink them.**

**This chapter is different. Curse of The Black Spot Tonight!**

…

**3 months later since meeting River Song and arrival of Arcadia.**

River and Jenny were running, running for there lives. Guns out by there sides as they heard the all to familiar battle cry of the Daleks. River notices a door.

"Maybe this way we'll lead to the prison, c'mon!" River shouted pulling Jenny with her.

"Go, I'll cover you!" Jenny screamed as she stepped back into the hallway to face the oncoming Daleks.

River grabbed Jenny's hand.

"This is no time for heroes!" River shouted and pulled Jenny back into. "We have to find them!"

They ran down a small corridor, big enough for the Daleks to get down, but it would slow them down. Jenny looked through a window, she could see Arcadia below them, hanging as if string were holding it up. She could tell the Dalek battle ship was falling after she and River took out the engines.

River kicked open the end door where they entered a maintenance room. Long pipes stretched down the dark walkway.

"We'll have to go down there, lets hope the Daleks don't follow!" Jenny shouted, tension in her eyes.

They started running down the dark hallway. One Drone Dalek blew open the left side door in front of them.

Jenny raised her gun's. River swung around to find the other two Drone Daleks were now behind them, ready to kill.

"You will be exterminated!" The Dalek said, it's voice sounded like it had been attacked by a cheese grater.

"Oh I don't think so, not today!" River shouted.

River pulled out her Alpha Meson gun and spun with Jenny, they now faced each others opponents. It all happened to fast for the daleks to even move. Jenny raised her guns and repeatedly shot the Two Daleks in the eye stalk, they screeched with pain. Jenny knew that the lasers coming out of her guns were not powerful enough to kill a Dalek like River's gun was, but she could stall them.

River jumped at the wall, kicking it, she flew in the air in a graceful back flip. She landed on the pipe. The Dalek shot at her, but it's beam hit the pipe, causing smoke to blow out of the crack and straight into the Daleks eye stalk.

"Cannot see, Cannot SEE!" The Dalek screamed as it's head spun around. River was stood directly in front of it's eyestalk, she pressed a button on her gun before pulling the trigger. The Daleks head exploded with sheer force.

"A little help!" Jenny shouted as she continued to shoot at the other two Daleks.

River jumped on the pipe, where she had a good aim and fired straight into the head of one Dalek, which exploded causing the other Dalek to scream in pain as it was sent crashing in to the wall.

"Do your worst, it's shields are down!" River shouted as she jumped of the pipe. "I am going to scout ahead, hurry up!"

Jenny crouched down and looked into the Daleks eyestalk.

"I remember you, well sought of. I remember this war, this terrible war. I can see Arcadia now I think about it. I see your race killing mine. I don't know how, I wasn't even there but I can see it! I am so confused!" Jenny pointed her gun in the Daleks eyestalk. "This is for my Dad!"

She fired…

…

The Doctor sat there, in the circular room, his hands chained to the wall. He looked across to Amy and Rory. They had been put closer together. Rory was ill, it had gotten so bad in these last day or so days that he had fallen unconscious a numerous amount of times.

They had been in here for 3 days now, with only a few bits of food each day. It was delivered by and alien who most certainly wasn't Dalek, he wasn't human, but he was not a Dalek and he seemed fearful as well.

He watched as Rory slipped into a bout of unconsciousness as Amy put his head on her shoulder and whispered things into his ear. The Doctor had heard Amy say she loves Rory over One Hundred times today and she was saying it again. She was crying to herself as well.

The Doctor remember what had happened after they had gotten to Arcadia. They reached what River called her base camp. She had joined forces with the local Arcadian army, which had been built after the war. They were pretty confident they could defeat the Daleks.

The Doctor remembered seeing the face of General Roberts, the army base leader. He died in the last day of the war on the planet. Luckily the Daleks had been pushed back into space.

That's when it happened. The Daleks cut of River and Jenny from Him, Amy and Rory. His last visions of Jenny and River were them spinning back to back, cutting down Dalek after Dalek, but the Daleks were many and they were two. He could see determination in there eyes.

He then just remembers waking up in here. Rory looked ill, but he looked worse today.

Amy patted Rory's head as she kept saying she loved him. She couldn't lose him again. She couldn't, she felt terrible herself, she had not eaten a decent meal for days and she was starving. She could fell that the ship was falling, a glint of hope came into her eyes that maybe Jenny and River were still alive.

Rory Williams laid there, he felt terrible, Amy just kept telling him not to give up and that she loved him. He couldn't move, all he could feel was her breath on his head. He wanted to die, but something held him in place. He hoped Jenny and River were alive. He didn't mind dying here, as long as Amy got away, he would sleep peacefully forever.

"Amy, what's his pulse?" The Doctor asked, looking over at Rory.

"It's still there, I don't know how to count it, but it's slow, to slow for my liking." Amy said, another tear rolled down her eye as she hugged her husband.

The Doctor looked to the door, he hoped River would survive this, he hoped that Amy and Rory did to. He was an old man, he didn't mind dying here, but something in they eyes of Amy, Rory and River told him that this certainly wasn't his death place.

He missed his daughter, he hoped she was safe and well. He hoped Jenny made it out alive, because if she didn't, it would feel like he had died anyway…

…...

Around 70 Drone Daleks stood in the Hanger of the ship in a circle. River and Jenny had ended up in here, instead of the prison. They were back to back, Guns raised.

"Ready?" River asked Jenny.

"For my dad? Always…" Jenny said, she smiled as if it might be her last time and fired…

…...

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please Read and Review. Arrgh, that's how pirates do it!**


	5. Open Fire

**So this is the second of three chapters with River Song, I may bring her back in the future. **

**Please read and review.**

…

The Doctor looked across to Amy and Rory, who had now recovered slightly. He still looked ill, but not on the edge of death.

The Doctor had been trying to get his hands down to his breast pocket to grab his Sonic Screwdriver. He had failed many times, including standing on his hands trying to shake it out. Yeah, he admits that wasn't his best idea.

Amy on the other hand was having much better luck. With a click of the lock she had finally, after three days and 7 hours of fiddling with her hair clip and the lock she managed to unlock it.

"Yes! I got one hand free" She said with a hint of joy in her mouth.

"Yes, well done Pond, just one problem… You still have to get the other lock open!" The Doctor snapped at her, he hadn't eaten and his bowtie had gone soggy from the sweat of the ship entering the atmosphere, it wasn't his best day.

The Doctor was right, she only had one hand free, she still couldn't go anywhere, but now she had the hair clip in the perfect shape. She twisted and messed with it for another 15 minutes before the locked snapped open.

"WELL DONE POND!" The Doctor said happily. "Now come over and get the screwdriver."

Amy ran over to him and grabbed the Screwdriver. She unlocked his chains and then he took the Sonic of her and unlocked Rory's.

"Thanks." Rory said with a small smile.

"Are you ok to walk?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah, I should be…" Rory slowly got himself with a bit of help from Amy.

The Doctor unlocked the cell door. It slid open and he found himself facing the back of a Dalek.

"Oh, excuse me, can I get by?" The Doctor asked almost happily

The Dalek spun around, causing the Doctor to step out of the way of the eyestalk.

"You will be Exterminated if you do not go back inside!" The Dalek screeched.

The Doctor tried something he had never thought of before. He shined the Sonic Screwdriver in the Daleks eye. Sparks flew off of it's eyestalk and it's head lowered.

"What did you do?" Amy asked, holding a worse looking Rory.

"It's eyestalk is the weakest area, close proximity you can turn it off. Now come along Ponds we haven't got all day!" The Doctor said, pushing past the Dalek.

They left the corridor after checking that River and Jenny weren't in any of the other cells.

The Doctor was Relieved and Horrified at both times. He was happy they hadn't been caught, but deep sadness filled him that they may have faced a worse fate.

They continued through a door. The Doctor noticed a sign that said Hanger and followed it.

Rory was a little bit more steady now. But even with after a few protests Amy still refused to let him walk by himself.

They entered the Hanger bay where they saw a spectacular sight. The Hanger was on fire in parts. Around sixty Daleks were on the ground, smashed to pieces. What looked like ten more were shooting at two woman.

The Doctor smiled.

…..

Jenny fired. She hit the fuel canister behind the Daleks. It exploded in spectacular fashion. Fire raged across the room as if someone had let out a Dragon.

Jenny dove behind a small pile of boxes as the fire swept over her head. She saw no sign of River. Jenny was shaken, 'Had she just killed River?.'

Her answer was confirmed in a matter of minutes when a spacecraft that Jenny didn't think was Dalek rose into the air. It opened fire on the Daleks. Jenny watched as it took out around thirty Daleks. One Dalek got lucky and shot an engine blade.

River felt the craft sway, she saw the left engine had been destroyed. It started to swerve, but River piloted it to the right of her.

The ship smashed it's way into the hanger wall. River jumped from the ship and just as she landed the hanger wall exploded into flames. She pulled out her gun, around ten Daleks left.

She started to fire at them, Jenny joined her. River shot one straight through the head.

A Dalek raised it's gun at River, but it was cut off by Jenny. Jenny jumped up and kicked it's gun. It's body part swung round as it fired and took out around five Daleks, each being cut in half.

The other Daleks opened fire on the Dalek. Jenny realised they thought it had opened fire on purpose. It was blown to pieces in seconds. River took out two more. Jenny shot one straight in the eyestalk. It's head dropped and River shot it.

One last Dalek remained. It shot at Jenny who nimbly cart wheeled out the way, on her way back up she shot it's left light. It screamed in pain. River jumped behind a box of crates as it let out random shots. River pressed a button on her gun. She pulled the trigger pointed at the Dalek. A long beam of energy shot out and she proceeded to cut the screaming dalek in half with it.

A sound of clapping came from the higher level of the hanger where the doors were. The Doctor, Amy and a slightly looking worse for wear Rory stood there.

Jenny ran up the stairs to them.

"DAD!" Jenny shouted as she ran into his arms.

He gave her a long hug.

"I thought I lost you…" The Doctor said, tears threatening to come crawling back, but Jenny just tightened the hug.

"You'll never lose me… Not again." Jenny said softly.

She pulled away and looked over at the Ponds before walking over to Amy and a ill Rory.

"Rory are you ok?" She said pulling him into a long hug.

Amy wanted to slap her, she knew Jenny cared for him, but did she have to be always so close to him. 'He's my husband, not hers!' Amy thought angrily.

Jenny let go of him. She smiled into his eyes. At this point Amy really wanted to pull her away, until she saw Rory. He was smiling back. He hadn't smiled for three days but when he saw Jenny he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine to!" Amy interjected.

"Oh good." Jenny said, barely looking at Amy before turning back to look over the hanger. "I think we did a good job."

River reached the top of the stairs, taking her time. The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She reacted, putting her hands around his neck.

When they finally broke apart and caught there breath the Doctor ran over to the transmit bay. Twiddling with the settings they all got on and with a flash of light they disappeared.

They landed in the Tardis.

"Right let's get Rory to the medical bay. Is that ship crashing by the way?" The Doctor asked River standing Rory up

"It certainly is sweetie. Straight into the Arcadian desert!" River said with a smile.

"Lovely, now lets get him sorted." The Doctor said as he and Amy ran to the medical room with Rory.

Jenny turned to look at River. She was surprised to find River staring at her.

"You know, I was proud of fighting with you, you really are good." River said smiling.

"You to. Oh and by the way I need to ask you something. I don't really understand it but, every time I see Rory, I don't know, it's like there's something in my chest that makes me want to kiss him? I don't get it." Jenny spoke quietly as if she were being watched.

River looked at Jenny and took her hand and sat her down. She told Jenny about what she felt and that she should be careful not to cross Amy, she would kill for her man.

Little did they know, Amelia Jessica Pond was stood behind the corner, hearing every word…

…...

**I do love a big Cliff hanger. I will try to update tomorrow as well!**


	6. Home Truths

**I have to decided to write an episode, in between the episodes that air on telly. This is set the morning after the pirates. This takes a more chilled chapter, easy to read. More action coming up though.**

**Read and Review, pretty please.**

…**...**

Jenny sat on the end of her bed, she was still a bit shaken from the events of yesterday. Firstly they had arrived this on a pirate ship. The learnt that this, how her dad put it 'Stroppy homicidal mermaid' got into places by reflection.

That's when the storm came and it all went bad for Jenny. She had been stood with Rory, pulling down a rope when the post swung round and knocked them in. Jenny managed to swim to the top of the sea, but she was bleeding. Then the Mermaid came and took her and Rory.

Her Dad came through and found them, Jenny couldn't remember much else. Her first real memory after that was waking up in the Tardis, Amy laying over Rory's body. He spluttered and her Dad had turned round with a look of relief.

Everyone was safe, but as Jenny went over to Rory and Amy, Amy shot her a look of pure hatred. It was obvious Amy thought it was Jenny's fault for what happened.

Jenny sat at the edge of her bed, she had only had three hours sleep, which was a pretty long time for a Time Lord. She looked over at her clock and the inter-dimensional space time was 3:42 am.

Jenny got up of her bed and got dressed. She put her green tank top on, blue jeans, furry cinnamon coloured boots and her leather Jacket. Her hair was down, it reached her shoulders. It seemed to have a few curls in it this morning, but it was still very straight so Jenny left it.

She made her way out of the Tardis and into the Tardis corridor. She proceeded along the corridor until she felt something was watching her from behind. She spun round and to her surprise Rory stood looking at her leaning and looking at her.

"You alright Rory?" Jenny asked, smiling and worried at the same time.

Rory walked over to her, grabbed her by her face and kissed her passionately. Jenny wrapped her hands around him and kissed him back.

Jenny shot up in bed, sweating vigorously. She sighed, that was her fourth dream about him this week alone.

She got dressed the same way as in her dream and proceeded down the hallway, no sign of Rory anywhere.

Jenny wished one day, her dreams would become reality.

…

Amy was sat in the control room, the others were having breakfast and Amy passed of she wasn't hungry and made her way to the control room.

She hadn't slept last night, she was either checking Rory was still alive every time her hand, that was wrapped around him, didn't go up when he was meant to breath or she was thinking about River and Jenny's little chat.

She wanted to punch Jenny's teeth out.

Jenny walked down into the control room, she looked over at Amy who, from what she saw, seemed to choose to ignore her.

"Morning." Jenny said, walking over to her.

Then it all happened so fast. Amy shot up, turned to face Jenny and slapped her. Jenny was used to being hit, she was trained as a soldier after all, it was in her DNA to not be hurt, by what was frankly a pathetic slap.

"You horrible little bitch! I heard your conversation with River, telling her how much you loved Rory. Well I am warning you now if you don't keep away from him, I will personally throw you into the time vortex!" Amy screamed into Jenny's face.

"Well if you loved him so much, why didn't you jump in the water and save him!" Jenny retorted, she was starting to lose her cool.

"Yeah, cause you did such a great job. If you must know I tried, but the Doctor stopped me!" Amy said angrily. "Then again, your good at risking your life, your Dad must not care for you much if he lets you take a bullet for him and then leaves you to die!" Amy shouted in defence.

Jenny finally snapped. She grabbed Amy's hair and slammed her head against the console, she held her there. 

"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! HE WAITED TWO THOUSAND YEARS FOR YOU AND YOU WOULD RATHER JUST DROOL OVER MY DAD!" Jenny said coldly into Amy's hair.

She let go of her and Amy looked up at the stairs where Rory and The Doctor were stood.

Amy ran up the stairs past Rory, who followed after her. The Doctor came down the stairs. Looking at Jenny with confusion. She didn't seem to show remorse.

"You didn't have to do that." The Doctor said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "You're a time lord, your meant to help people, not hurt them."

"Yeah, well I've been on my own for 198 years!" Jenny said, looking slightly less angry. "Maybe I'm not even a proper Time Lord. You go around seeing all this wonderful stuff, do you know what I did for my first 25 years on earth, not knowing anything, do you know what I did!"

"No, what…" The Doctor said, looking a little upset.

"I slept next to a bin, working part time in a library. You say you don't hurt people, but you killed almost are whole race! I don't know how I know that, but I have some of your memory's!" Jenny said. "So don't you dare judge me for falling in love…"

"WHAT!" The Doctor said, looking at jenny.

Jenny looked away, then back up. This was going to be hard…

…

**This is a little shorter as I am trying to focus on Jenny and Amy here, but don't worry here's your spoiler for chapters to come.**

**Rory makes a choice.**

**Jenny and Amy make up.** **But for how long?**

**Jenny beats a Unit officer in an arm wrestle.**

**Donna…**

**Please read and Review!**


	7. Rory's Choice

**I hoped you liked the last chapter, it was a slow burner, but this is where it picks up again. **

**Please Review, it would mean so much to me.**

…**.**

Amy pond sat on her bed, she wasn't the usual type to cry over a silly girl fight. She had stupidly thought she could match Jenny, the Jenny who has killed more Aliens then Amy has seen. Amy hated crying, it made her feel weak.

She had cried over the Doctor dying, cried over getting out of the Daleks prison, she had cried over Rory dying and now she was crying because she had just had her head smashed across the console.

Amy knew what it all came down to, Jealousy. She had never been jealous when a girl had took an interest to Rory, but one who actually fell in love with him, no that was personal.

Rory entered the room, he saw his wife sitting on the edge of the bed, she had apparently noticed his entrance as she wiped her eyes franticly.

"Hey babe, you ok." He whispered as he sat down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head in his neck. She just cried, for what seemed like forever. But then, finally she talked.

"She's fallen in love with you Rory, I wasn't going to let her steal my man!" Amy said angrily, she just wanted to wipe that cold hearted cow out of her mind.

Rory pulled her in for a tight hug. He held it for a while, he went to pull away but she wouldn't let him.

"Hey, you know you're my girl… I waited 2000 years for you, I am not gonna be stole away by a girl, not even Jenny." Rory said, kissing Amy's forehead.

Amy looked up at him.

"Do you mean that?" Amy said, looking into his eyes with all the emotion she had left in her.

He kissed her, more passionately then he had ever kissed her before. She got on top of him and pushed him back on to the bed.

She looked into his eyes.

'This is going to be an interesting morning' Amy thought, a little more cheerful. He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him.

…...

Jenny was sat on the chair near the controls. The Doctor hadn't made eye contact with her for what felt like an hour. He looked at her.

"I'm going to take them on holiday, then you can all clear your heads." The Doctor said, walking over to Jenny. "Back there, I saw something I hadn't seen since the Time War. Even back then, it was there. Humanity. It's vicious and hating. Even before humans, it was there in small forms of other things. But do you know what is so good about Humans? You should do, you were there for over one hundred years."

"What?" Jenny asked, finally looking into his eyes.

"They took Humanity and they turned it into love, compassion, innocence." The Doctor said. "They will teach the universe to smile and laugh and enjoy being alive and do you know what?"

Jenny just shook her head.

"You can to, if you try. But first you must cross out your mistakes." The Doctor said softly.

"I should apologise, shouldn't I?" Jenny asked, even though she knew the answer.

The Doctor nodded.

Jenny smiled, she wasn't a bad person. She was Time lord biologically, yes, but at heart, she was as Human as they come…

…

Amy straightened her top, Rory put his shirt back on, kissing Amy's neck as he did it. She giggled and kissed him once more on the lips, it lasted sometime before he pulled away.

"Amy, I think you should apologise to Jenny." Rory said, half expecting to be punched in the face.

Something did happen to his face, Amy's lips had collided with his. She pulled away and looked at his face.

"You are such a good man Rory Williams. My husband with his Stupid Face." Amy said as she wrapped her arms around him. "My stupid face."

He just smiled and kissed her again. They broke apart a couple of minutes later, gasping for air. They walked out into the Hallway, where at the other end Jenny stood, her arms folded and one leg balanced on the wall. She looked up and saw Amy and Rory.

"I'll leave you to it." Rory said, kissing Amy on her head before walking down the hallway, he smiled as he passed Jenny.

Jenny walked over to Amy.

"Listen I'm sorry…" Jenny tried to say but was cut off by Amy.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those stupid things about you." Amy said smiling.

"I guess you can't pick who you fall in love with, but I'm sure I will get over him, in fact I think I already am." Jenny smiled brightly. "So can we be friends?"

"As long as you don't steal my husband." Amy joked, though it was quite a serious warning in reality.

"Like I said, I'm getting over him." Jenny said smiling.

"Good, I better get back to Rory or he will be wondering if were fighting again. You coming?" Amy asked.

"I will be there in a minute. I just have to go get something from my room." Jenny said.

Amy walked down the hallway and out of sight. Jenny walked in to her room and sat on the bed. She just cried, she never wanted to get over Rory, the truth was she didn't think she would ever feel the same for anyone. She truly loved him, but like River had also said, there's more then one way to skin at cat…

…..

Jenny arrived in the console room, about an hour of pure crying later. No one seemed to have noticed she had gone, but she didn't mind.

"Hey Jenny were getting dropped off at Rio, finally!" Amy said cheerfully as Jenny reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh well have a good time, don't get to tanned!" Jenny joked.

"We won't, see you soon." Amy said, pulling Jenny into a tight hug.

Jenny let go and pulled Rory in for a hug, he spoke into her ear.

"I'm sorry Jenny, but I choose Amy, I love her too much, I hope you understand." Rory said, he pulled out of the hug and Jenny stood, still smiling.

"Have a good time you two!" The Doctor chipped in.

"We will, thanks for the credit card Doctor!" Amy said cheerily. "Never had unlimited credit, we'll call if we have a problem."

A thought crept into Jenny's mind of Amy falling of a cliff and couldn't help but smile.

The Tardis landed and the Doctor went outside with the Ponds. Jenny stayed inside.

As the Doctor walked back in Jenny was sat on a chair, looking at the console.

"Right, new adventures, just me and my girls!" The Doctor said pulling the lever.

Jenny knew that she and the Tardis were his girls. But behind the smile and the excitement of the next adventure, Jenny couldn't help but feel, she wouldn't see Rory or Amy again, well not with these eyes…

…...

**Next Time:**

**Slitheen, Unit and Donna. What could go wrong… Uhh, everything!**

**Please Review, pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	8. Two Hearts Can't Stop One Breaking

**I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it, though if I did I would be congratulating on an amazing episode last week.**

**There is a teaser about the Doctor's Wife in here, see if you can spot it.**

…**...**

Jenny sat in the bedroom the Tardis had picked out for her, without Rory it felt like her heart had been ripped out, but luckily she had two and knew how to carry on, eventually she would anyway.

She heard the familiar engine stop groaning and her Dad's voice shouting down the hallway. Jenny stood up and walked through the Tardis hallway. There was a noise behind her, sounded like footsteps. Jenny swung around and for a moment thought she saw someone staring at her. She shook her head and walked off down the hallway.

She knew that Rory would never pick her over Amy, but maybe one day she would find someone like Rory who could be gentle and sweet and kind. Of course she wouldn't, he was one in a kind to Jenny, she just hoped Amy saw him that way, she had a feeling that she had not had her last vicious fight over Rory with Amy.

The Doctor stood at the centre of the Tardis controls looking at the screen, he typed in a few letters and got a few surprising results. Jenny approached the stairs down into the control room, until she saw the Tardis screen. You see, what Jenny thought was the best thing about being a Time lord was her amazing 80/80 vision, she could see anything for many miles.

She saw a pregnancy scan for Amelia Pond on the screen. Jenny stood back in shock, sparking her Fathers attention.

The Doctor looked up and he saw Jenny staring at him and then the screen and then at him. He remembered about the weeping angels for a second 'The eye's are not the window's but the doors'. Jenny was certainly walking into his mind at the moment.

"Jenny you can't tell them, I don't know what's going on yet, but when I do I will let you know." The Doctor said, switching the screen off.

Jenny walked down the stairs, not taking her eyes off of him.

"But that was fluctuating, that shouldn't happen. You should tell them…" Jenny was cut off abruptly.

"No! If they find out, they'll get worried. I don't want to a tell a newlywed couple that there gallivanting around time and space, and at some point, bedroom, have lead them to have a baby that exist and doesn't exist at the same time. I could see Amy punching me and if she has a stronger punch then Rory, then lord help me. So Know You Can Not Tell Them!" The Doctor said, panting for breath.

Jenny looked at her Dad for a moment, he rested his hand against the console as if to try and catch his breath.

"Is that is?" Jenny asked and the Doctor just nodded. "Well lets see where we landed."

The Doctor took Jenny's arm and they slowly walked to the Tardis door and outside. The Tardis console flickered for a second, it changed drastically in just one second. It's interior, went back to a smaller room, it's high platform lowered and Coral columns appeared. The lights in the room reverted back to many all circling around the room, which in itself seemed rounder and smaller. The old Tardis room appeared, before vanishing back to it's old self…

They had landed in the start of an alleyway, looking on to a suburban street, semi detached houses all around. The Doctor seemed distracted as he left the alleyway and looked around the street. He walked onto the street and looked around, Jenny quick to follow.

"Well it's earth, London, Cheswick by the look of it, been here before. Donna lived here, but I don't know when or where we are." The Doctor said, turning around to find Jenny half way down a street."

"When I first arrived here dad…" Jenny started as she watched a pair of birds seemingly dancing with each other on a tree. "I was so frightened, so disorientated. The ship I arrived in went into self destruct after I came back from a village with supplies, it took me weeks before I learnt I had landed on Earth."

"I'm sorry for leaving you, I knew if I just waited a little long…" The Doctor was cut off by a scream of sheer terror from the alleyway behind the Tardis.

The Doctor ran around and found a woman stood looking up at the sky, she turned to look at the Doctor and Jenny, smiling with an eerily displaced face before skipping down the street, disappearing around the corner.

The Doctor stood hesitantly but Jenny walked slowly down the alleyway until she passed a bin and found what looked like the inside of a butchers shop.

"DAD! Look at this!" Jenny said, stepping back against the smell.

"Oh god!" The Doctor said as he saw the disgusting pile of blood and organs.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver out and scanned it before looking at the results. His face fell in horror as he shot back, almost hitting the other wall.

"I have to be sure." The Doctor ran back into the Tardis, up the stairs and plugged his Sonic Screwdriver into the machine, he looked at the screen.

His face fell, seemingly saddened.

"Dad! What is it?" Jenny asked.

They stepped out of the Tardis as the Doctor walked into the road, seemingly looking like he was going to throw up.

"It's… It's human or… organs. They have literally sucked out of the human and left there."

The Doctor now stood in the road, looking at Jenny.

"That's human, but what would do that?" Jenny asked, looking rather upset.

"A few things, but I just hope it isn't what I think it is!" The Doctor said.

"OI SPACEMAN!" A familiar voice shouted.

The Doctor and Jenny looked to the left where the voice came from, there stood by the side of a black limo a very classy looking Donna Noble stood, looking irritable.

"Get out of the frigging road!" She shouted furiously.

The Doctor just smiled…


	9. Weirdo One and Weirdo Two

**I do not own Doctor Who. If id did, I would be writing this about them anyway… Oh yeah, I could do that job!**

**Please read and review, it would mean a lot.**

…**...**

Donna Noble was furious. First she had been thrown out of an Indian take away, because it was too early to eat, then the limo had gotten a flat tyre, which took three mechanics to repair, then she got stuck in traffic on her way to her mums, though she was really only going to see her Granddad. Then some bumbling idiot had stepped out of the road and when she had insulted him, he smiled… Bloody idiot.

Donna got out of the limo, just after her encounter with the man in tweed. He had also got a strange looking woman, who had tried to hug her before the weirdo managed to pull weirdo 2 (as Donna put it) away. Though something was familiar about her, something Donna couldn't quite place.

She told the limo to circle the block for a while and that she would call him when she needed him, in all honestly she hated that particular Limo driver, he was a snob and if Donna hated anything, it was snobs. But Agatha Christie was alright… Donna stopped in her tracks, shook her head and carried on in.

She opened the front door and walked into the kitchen where her Granddad sat.

"Donna. You ok girl?" Wilfred asked as he put a chair toward Donna.

"Yeah fine, just thinking about stuff. I had Bernard bring me here." Donna said as she looked out of the window.

"What creepy Bernard, always farts and stuff." Wilf said as he smiled and drank a cup of tea.

"Yep, that's the one, I swear he isn't from this planet." Donna said still staring out of the windows. She was sure she had just seen a flash of blue light.

"What!... Oh yes right." Wilf said, realising it was only a phrase.

"Where's mum?" Donna said, finally breaking her view from the window to look at Wilf.

"Down at the shops, she keeps saying that I am useless around the house, but I think she is just missing you." Wilf said, smiling happily.

"It's been over a year since I won that lottery ticket you bought me, you would think she would have learnt by now. Then again, she must miss me, bossing her around, making her boss you around and making you laugh at me for being so bossy." Donna said, almost out of breath.

Wilf laughed and hugged his granddaughter as he put his cup in the sink. Donna stood up and walked over to the window, she couldn't get the feeling that the man in the jacket would show up again.

"What's wrong girl, you look lost." Wilf didn't realise what he had said before she answered.

"I'm not lost, I'm just waiting… No sorry what was I saying?" Donna looked at Wilf smiling.

Wilf realised that he had said the exact same thing before, a long time ago and she had answered in the same words.

"Oh you were just talking about your mother being bossy like usual." Wilf retorted, deciding not to speak anymore of it.

"Oh yeah, hang on what's that?" Donna said as she saw someone run past the window, really trying to duck down and not be seen, another ran by as well, that one seemed to be a lot better at hiding.

Donna ran to the back door followed by Wilf and opened the Door to find a man blowing up plant pots with a green torch. He turned around as a blonde came around the corner.

"Oh great, weirdo 1 and 2 have arrived, what in gods name do you think your doing SPACEMAN!" Donna liked calling him that, she felt like he deserved it, even if she didn't like him at the moment.

"Oh sorry, temporal rupture, hidden in the fabric of reality, letting through a race of Slitheen. Nothing to worry about, just checking your plant pots." Weirdo one said before blowing up another plant pot, he turned to look at Donna, his eyes went awfully sad. "Could be anywhere…"

Donna felt angered, she felt sick to her stomach and she didn't know why. She felt alone and yet so alive at the same time. But now there was this bumbling idiot talking to her about something she could care less about and so she hit him, full on whack with the back of her hand.

The Doctor hit the floor.

…

The Doctor stood out of the road as Donna prepared to get back in the limo, only then had he noticed Jenny. She was running to hug her. The Doctor stepped in front of her and he saw Donna watch as he held Jenny back and whispered that Donna didn't remember them.

As he let go of her the Limo sped down the road, until reaching a house that the Doctor knew was Donna's or at least her old one with all her newly found money.

"So she doesn't know us, because you erased her memory as she had become a Meta – Crisis and was dying." Jenny said, amazed at how fast time lords could communicate within a matter of seconds.

"Yes, I had to save her someway. I just didn't want her to die. But you know, I think the day she dies, is the day she remembers me, maybe for her last moment, she might die happily." The Doctor said as he watched Donna get out of the car and talk to the driver. "Now the real question is, what could have done that to that human earlier."

Jenny just shook her head, not even trying to guess, she was still in shock over Donna.

"Slitheen, there the only raise that could do that, especially with that whole human remains thing, but how did they get here, how and why. Slitheen are always in it for a profit, so how did they get here?" The Doctor said before his answer was answered in a matter of seconds.

A flash of blue light shot up out of the sky from the back garden of a house, only for a second. Both the Doctor and Jenny saw it and ran into the street and looked where it came from.

"Temporal Rupture, brilliant, just brilliant." The Doctor looked at Jenny smiling, he could see she sought of knew from his memories, but she still wasn't sure. "It's like a teleportation pad, could be in mostly solids.

"You did see which house it came from, didn't you?" Jenny asked as the Doctor turned and saw that Jenny had a point.

"Well then, its time to go and blow up some of the Noble's plant pots!" The Doctor said. "We'll see it, it will glow bright blue, we have to open it and see what there up to."

They ran down the street, ducked down underneath the window, Jenny stumbled, regaining her balance and ran round the corner as she watched her Dad blow up a plant pot. The back door flew open and Donna and an old looking man stood staring at them.

"Oh great, weirdo 1 and 2 have arrived, what in gods name do you think your doing SPACEMAN!" The Doctor heard Donna say, he still couldn't look her in the eye, even if they were new.

"Oh sorry, temporal rupture, hidden in the fabric of reality, letting through a race of Slitheen. Nothing to worry about, just checking your plant pots." Weirdo one said before blowing up another plant pot, he turned to look at Donna, his eyes went awfully sad. "Could be anywhere…"

The Doctor looked at Donna for just long enough to see that old spark in her eyes. Excitement, adventure, adrenaline and power all mixed in to one. Unfortunately he had failed to see the back of her hand smack him straight across the face.

The Doctor hit the floor.


	10. The Nobelest Mind

**I do not own Doctor Who, Though some of the stuff on this website should be down for consideration in the episodes, were just so good at it.**

**Please Read and Review.**

…

The Doctor looked up at the rather angry looking Donna. Jenny then tried something even a pro match boxer wouldn't do, restrain Donna.

Bang!

Jenny hit the wall as Donna pinned her to it, she obviously wasn't in a great mood. She threw Jenny down to the side of the Doctor and looked at them angrily.

"Now I don't know who the hell you think you are, but mess with a poor defenceless old man when you think everyone is out is just mean! I'm calling the police." Donna said as she turned to leave.

"No Donna, why don't you go and sit down and I will talk to them, then we can decide what to do." Wilf pleaded, looking from the Doctor and Jenny to Donna.

"Fine, but if they cause trouble shout me, I'll deal with them." Donna said, she shot one last nasty look towards the pair before turning and leaving through the back door.

Wilf looked down at the Doctor and smiled with a happy face.

"Still causing trouble." Wilf said as he sat on the garden wall and watched the Doctor and Jenny get up.

"Wilf, how did you know it was me?" The Doctor said as he helped Jenny get up.

"Oh Doctor, you sacrificed you face for me, how could I ever forget you, I heard you coming a mile of!" Wilf said as he walked over to them.

The Doctor embraced Wilf in a hug that could have melted Daleks. The Old man seemed upset and happy to see him.

"This is my daughter Jenny, Donna met her so I am making sure Jenny doesn't mention anything." The Doctor said.

Jenny held out her hand for a shake but Wilf just hugged her, to which she responded. He pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." Wilf said as he smiled.

Suddenly a flash of blue light shone and the woman from the alleyway stood there smiling at them.

"Oh look, dinners here." The woman said and she pulled a zip at the top of her head.

Donna ran out and saw what was happening.

"What the bloody hell is that…" Donna held her head and The Doctor ran over to her.

"You Ok." The Doctor said grabbing her arm.

"Yeah fine, now get of me Spaceman!" Donna shouted and grabbed her granddad pulling him back. "Get away from it!"

Jenny raised her gun, it's metal glimmer casting a light all around.

"Jenny get back, it won't even hurt it." The Doctor said, but he was to late.

The Slitheen was out. It swung its massive arm sending Jenny flying into the greenhouse, glass all over her.

"JENNY!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor NO!" Wilf shouted, he looked at Donna who was just staring at the big green alien thing. "Well get in the house, she'll be fine!"

The Doctor looked one last look at Jenny, he was cut of from her and the Slitheen would come after them anyway. It liked to kill all its prey before eating.

They ran into the house and the Doctor locked the door.

"Right we need all the vinegar we can get. We should be able to use the solution to cause a chemical reaction in the Slitheen and that should put its body in a state of flux, thus killing it." The Doctor panted at the long explanation.

"Oh this is Agatha Christie all over again!" Donna shouted. The Doctor and Wilf looked at her, shocked to the core. "Why did I…"

Donna looked over to the Doctor.

"Doctor… Is that you…AAAARGHH!" Donna started before screaming, holding her head.

"DONNA!" Wilf shouted and ran to her, but the Doctor got there first.

"Wilf, stay back." The Doctor said.

The Doctor touched both sides of Donna's head and he saw all the memory's.

The Racnoss

The Adipose

The Pyroville

The Ood

The Sontarans

The Hath

The Wasp

The Vashta Nerada

Rose

The Daleks

The many faces of one man (The Master)

The Doctor put them all back in there box in her mind and then put her to sleep. She slipped on to the floor and the Doctor had to leave her there, he was to busy to move her.

The door broke down. The Slitheen ran in, Wilf threw a jar of pickled onions but missed. The Doctor ran around the island of the kitchen with Wilf. The Slitheen ran around and pinned both the Doctor and Wilf to the wall.

'This couldn't be how he died, could it' The Doctor thought and the Slitheen moved in for the kill.


	11. The Power of a TimeLord

**I do not own Doctor Who, but I do own myself so HA!**

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed. Rosalie Hale 1997, May Fairy, SerenBee and others you are very special reviewers to me, thank you.**

…

Black, dark, cold. Jenny couldn't remember anything after that Slitheen had thrown her into the greenhouse. Jenny looked up, the nights sky sparkled. 'Night!' Jenny thought, it was the middle of the day when the Slitheen had attacked.

Jenny steadily stood up, she only had a few cuts and bruises but was still a little unsteady on her feet. Jenny picked up her gun, checked it was ok and walked steadily into the house. The Door opened slowly to find a green slime across the floor, no sign of Slitheen or anyone else for matter.

But wait, there was a note. It sat on the table and all it said was 'Look after Donna.' It was the Doctors handwriting, she slowly walked into the room and found Donna laying on the couch.

"Where are you dad?" Jenny looked up out of the window, looking worried. "Where are you?…"

…...

The Doctor watched as the Slitheen went in for the kill. Suddenly there was a blast of orange light and the Slitheen exploded, it collapsed in pieces.

Donna noble was stood up holding her head.

"Auto – Defence system, I put it in Donna to stop her from remembering." The Doctor said, as Donna hit the floor again.

"Will she be ok?" Wilf asked standing up and walking over to Donna, the Doctor was already there.

"She should be, she will be asleep for a good couple of days though." The Doctor said, silently. Suddenly he looked up before running outside.

Jenny lay sprawled in the remains of the greenhouse. The Doctor scanned her and checked her vitals.

"She's ok, just unconscious, we can't move her or it may do her more harm then good. She'll be fine here." The Doctor said, he kissed her head and looked up to a slight horizontal blue line in the middle of the air.

Wilf walked around it, he didn't seem that scared.

"It's a rupture in time." The Doctor said, looking at Wilf's curious face. "I do love being with you lot, you humans, you're the best."

"Really, because the last time you travelled with me, well you had to sacrifice a live for me." Wilf said, smiling but with tears in his eyes.

"I never blamed you for that Wilf, I was angry but not at you. You see I had become someone I couldn't be anymore back then, I had become arrogant and too full of myself. I was a good man, but I was still confused. I think it was her, it still is her. I don't think I will ever love any one as much as her." The Doctor said. "Losing her was just too much, it still is…"

"Who?" Wilf asked.

"Her name was… Ro… oh it doesn't matter. She travelled with me for a bit, but silly old me fell in love. Still am…" The Doctor looked sad for a minute. "But anyway who cares about me, lets

look at this, it's a bit like a crack but it's more of a jumping pad from one place to another in the Universe. Beats travelling anyway. We need to open it to close it."

He pressed his Sonic Screwdriver and the green light shone. The line opened up into a square, it showed a two seat vehicle, both seat belts a little scuffled.

"Oh dear I hope that isn't what I think it is." The Doctor said, he jumped into the square and appeared in the ship.

He shook his head and looked at the log book. He put it down, pressed a few buttons and siren went of and red lights flashed.

"Self destruction activated." Said a metallic voice.

The Doctor jumped out, swung around with the Sonic Screwdriver and pressed the button. The square closed completely, there was nothing but air now.

"Did you set that to self destruct?" Wilf asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh that doesn't matter, we have a bigger problem!" The Doctor said and Wilf shot him a questioning look. " The log book says to passengers, that means another is also here. Wilf you have to think, is there anyone else who acts like a Slitheen."

"Well how do they act?" Wilf asked as both he and The Doctor walked back into the house.

"Farting, burping, giggling with a horribly irritating laugh?" The Doctor asked him.

"Well only Bernard, he's Donnas new limo driver, he been with us a few months so it can't be him…" Will started but was cut of.

"No, of course. The log book said that the captain went out four months in advance. But why pose as Donna's limo dri… OF COURSE! I am so old and stupid, I need a bigger head! They hadn't landed, they would have flown here if they had landed. That was an emergency teleport!" The Doctor said, almost exploding with rage. "They are fuel scavengers, they located the biggest point of rare energy. There's nothing rarer then Time Lord DNA."

"I don't get it…" Wilf was cut of again.

"They would have took her Time Lord energy and used it to fuel the ship, then they would have sold the rest on, they would make themselves dirty rich!" The Doctor finished.

"And Donna, what would they have done to her?" Wilf asked.

"She would have been… killed, but not now. Call Bernard, we got a Slitheen to kill." The Doctor said.

He had to kill this Slitheen, he had to make sure that the tyrants of Raxacoricofallapatorius were put down for good, they were giving that species a bad name.

Wilf picked up the vinegar and sprayed it into a bottle, he passed the Doctor another and they both smiled.

"Wilf." The Doctor said and Wilf looked at him, staring with a kind smile. "Her name was Rose."


	12. The Little Blue Box

**I do not own Doctor Who and I probably never will. But I can always dream.**

**Please Read and Review.**

…**...**

"Bernard, it Wilf." Said the old man as he sat on the stairs, phone to his ear.

A low voice came from the phone and Wilf shook his head, he couldn't believe he was inviting the evil bastard who wanted to kill Donna over.

"She's ready to be picked up, yes she will be waiting in the kitchen." Wilf said. "She said she wants you to come in to pick up some of her things."

The phone went dead and Wilf sat at the stairs. Had he doomed them?

He slowly opened the door and made his way across the hall into the kitchen. The Doctor was at the window, his eyes seemed darker then before.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place at the moment, he could quite believe that after all this time his feelings for Rose had emerged. But then there was River, she made him feel excited and scared all at once, but did he love her, he didn't know.

"It's done." Said Wilf, The Doctor turned around. "I'm going to check on Donna."

The Doctor sat at the kitchen table, he knew what he had to do. Bernard strode in through the open house and stopped when he saw the Doctor.

"Who are you, where is Mrs Noble!" Bernard asked him rather nastily.

"She's… busy." Said the Doctor, knowing if he said anything else the game would be giver away.

"But I was told she was ready to go home…" Bernard said as he caught site of the vinegar on the kitchen table.

"Oh Bernard, your times up!" The Doctor shouted and pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at Bernard's forehead. The zip shone and the body literally disintegrated into dust. The Slitheen stood there, his eyes wide with anger. "So Slitheen, ready to face your end."

"NO! You shall die!" The Slitheen screamed, it grabbed the Doctor before he had time to reach the Vinegar bottle.

He threw the Doctor through the plaster wall between the Kitchen and the Dining Room. He hit the floor with a thud and slowly shook his head.

"You foolish man, thinking you can take the almighty Slitheen!" The Slitheen said before feeling something burning on his back.

The Slitheen swung around just in time to watch Wilf spray vinegar in his face. The Slitheen screamed and exploded.

"Death by an old man, how embarrassing." Wilf laughed as he flung a bit of Slitheen of him. "Lovely."

Wilf walked over to the Doctor and helped him up.

"Come on, Donna will be fine here, we have got one last trip." The Doctor said as he smiled and walked Wilf out of his house and down the street to the Tardis.

They entered the Tardis and Wilf looked around with a curious look.

"You've spruced the place up a bit since I left, have you had DIY SOS in here or something?" Wilf said, smiling as the Doctor ran up to the Controls.

"Have you ever seen the Moon Wilf." The Doctor asked

"Yes, many times." Wilf replied as he reached the console.

"Well then, like Donna once said to me. Were popping of for a space walk!" The Doctor smiled and picked up two space suits from underneath the Tardis console.

Wilf smiled. 'Still the Doctor.' He thought.

…...

It was Ten o Clock when the Tardis landed in the back garden. Jenny ran out and embraced her Dad in a tight hug.

"Are you ok." He asked as he planted a kiss on her head and let go of her.

"Yeah few cuts and bruises but nothing else." Jenny said, she then hugged Wilf. "What do you know, I'm a hugger to apparently!"

"I bet you are girl!" Wilf said cheerily as he let her go. "Well Doctor this is goodbye I guess, until next time of course!"

"Oh Wilf, I'll see you soon. Jenny go and set the Tardis up to pick Amy and Rory up, they have had long enough of a vacation." The Doctor said.

"Goodbye Wilfred." Jenny said and she ran into the Tardis.

The Doctor and Wilfred hugged. They pulled away and smiled.

"I'd stay to clean up but I was never good with a Duster, I'll be seeing you Wilfred."

Wilfred saluted the Doctor and the Doctor went into the Tardis. Wilf watched as the Tardis disappeared and went back inside to find Donna walking around the house.

"What happened to the house!" Donna said shakily.

"Earthquake or something. You just slept through it." Wilf said, smiling.

"Oh right, I was just dreaming of this Little Blue Box, can't really remember it now." Donna said.

Wilf smiled, he might not have his girl back to her normal self, but at least he still had her.

….

Amy and Rory had just put there luggage away. They had had a great holiday, though they had spent most of it in the bedroom.

They approached the Console where Jenny was looking at a long cut across her cheek, it was healing, just not fast enough for Jenny's liking.

"Does it still hurt?" Amy asked as Rory went down into a hallway to get his jacket.

"A bit, but hey nothing for you to worry about." Jenny said, trying to smile at Amy. Yeah she failed.

"Well don't worry it will heal, its not like you have anyone biting or kissing your cheek to stop it healing." Amy said, a tone of nastiness in her voice.

Jenny just smiled, she would so like to wipe the grin off of the gingers face.

The Doctor went to the controls and then they heard a knock.

"What was that?" Rory asked as he approached the console.

"Someone knocking." The Doctor said.

"But how can they be knocking, were in space." Amy asked.

"Deep space." Jenny said, gaining an annoyed look from Amy.

"Yes and someone's knocking." The Doctor retorted.

He got to the door and looked back at the others for a fraction of a second and then he opened the door. A small box with a glowing white light inside it shone in front of the Doctor's face.

"I've got Mail!" The Doctor shouted happily.

…

My next story will be in between The Doctor's wife and the Rebel Flesh.


	13. Alive

**HOW AMAZING WAS THE DOCTOR'S WIFE, COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY MY FAV EPISODE OF THE SERIES, IF NOT THE REVIVED COMPLETION.**

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters, cast or franchise. But I can dream.**

…**...**

I watch him as he moves around the console, as he laughs and cries. As he says goodbye to his amazing companions and the not so amazing ones.

Since I returned to my rightful place I have been thinking a lot more clearly. That human body was, well slightly messed up but I did like it. I could speak and laugh and cry, I mean I can still now, but no one sees it, I'm the last Tardis in universe, but I have got my little mad man with me. I watched back as I saw Amy, Rory and Jenny running through the corridors. The hallucinations must have been terrible, I am glad that House has gone. This is there home, I am there home.

But I sought of liked the name, Idris. It was different and strange and wonderful and beautiful. I also thought it was quite nice how the Doctor thought he had stole me. When really, I stole him, though I suppose he did steal a part of me. He stole my heart, as I stole his…

I found many new things. I found out that Biting is like kissing, but there's a winner! That the Doctor doesn't just act like an nine year old inside me, he does it outside as well, but I love him for it. But most of all, I learnt I am the biggest word I have ever said, the biggest, strongest and most powerful word. Because my name is the Tardis and I am so ALIVE…

…..

Jenny kept having nightmares, she kept falling, always falling and nothing could stop her. It had been ever since the house took over, she hadn't slept properly. It had been two days since then and still Jenny felt ill.

She had been with the others when she tripped and fell down a anti-gravity shaft, unfortunately the gravity had been turned back on and according to Amy, Jenny got off lightly. The Tardis had jettisoned that room as it came back through into the real universe, meaning she was thrown into the Tardis main control room seconds from hitting the floor. That's when she met her…

She actually met the Tardis, the real living, speaking and slightly crazy Tardis. She had made Jenny cry when she had referred to her as her child.

If Jenny knew two things about anything, anything at all, she knew what it meant to be in love and the Doctor certainly was with the Tardis, as she was with him. But the other thing she knew, well that was to be Alive.

Jenny sighed as she stood up and walked out into the corridor. She made to lefts three rights and seven more lefts before reaching the Library. She was gonna study everything about the Tardis, it had scared her, but a bit of knowledge wouldn't go a miss.

She had just reached the Library when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and for a second she saw a black haired man looking at her, his eyes crimson red. She must have been imagining things. She walked into the library and found a book on the desk of the library. 'History of Tardises.' Jenny smiled.

"Thank you, beautiful." Jenny said, smiling at the Tardis wall. That was her name for the Tardis.

The Tardis had named each of them. Rory the pretty one and Jenny couldn't disagree with that. Amy the gingery hair one and Jenny couldn't help thinking she missed the word mutt. And Jenny was referred to as 'My Daughter' by the Tardis, this had made Jenny cry.

She sat down and read the book, slowly falling asleep in the chair. But she was suddenly awoken when the lights flickered on. Jenny had not noticed that they had gone off, but the Tardis must have turned them off for her, like a mother would.

Rory stood looking slightly apologetic.

"Sorry… I didn't know… you ok?" Rory said, he felt awkward this had been the first time they had talked since his and Amy's time away.

"No, sorry I was just sleeping. I think the Tardis turned the lights out for me… Ha-ha, she always did have a personality." Jenny said, feeling slightly caught out.

Jenny got up, put the book down and walked over to Rory. She just hugged him, she didn't know why and apparently neither did he but he hugged her back. Jenny pulled away and smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt." Jenny said as she turned away and grabbed the book she was reading and put it in the bookshelf. "I just kept falling, it wasn't the nicest experience."

"Well, I'm glad your ok to, well of course I'm glad your Alive." Rory said, not really working out what he said. "I mean, I'm still happy your Alive and I'm glad your safe… I know what I mean."

Jenny giggled, it had been too long. Suddenly Jenny held her head. An image of the Tardis in Idris's body appeared.

"Be careful my child, you do not want to mess up with the Pretty One. Trust me, I stole your father as he stole me. If you have to rush in to things be wise about it. Is that right, I don't know… God I hate tenses…" The vision disappeared and Rory had his hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"I'm better now!" Jenny said and pulled Rory in and kissed him on the lips, a full long passionate kiss.

Jenny felt so Alive, so completely Alive.

…

My Daughter kissed him, will kiss him… Oh who cares! I'm so proud of her. She feels alive, I feel alive. Oh look Amy is in the doorway… Did I mention Biting is better then Kissing as there's a winner, I bet there may be some biting here…

The Tardis smiled, she had saw all of life and time and space. Yet she had only really understood humanity, yeah it was one of the things she didn't like all the selfishness and jealousy. That along with Tenses and the question 'Do fish really have fingers' really ticked her of. As did the Doctor, but he was her Doctor and always would be. He made her feel Alive…

…

**A bit different, it won't start and finish with the Tardis again, but the Tardis in Idris's body will appear in peoples head again. Not for a while, but she'll be back.**

**Spoiler for the Red Eyed Man (Not the name of the next chapter, but what I am calling the character.) He will not be revealed for a while and yes he is the start of the final Arc, which won't happen for another at least 10/20 chapters.**


	14. Oh you Sexy thing!

**Ok so big cliff hanger. Amy, seeing Rory kiss Jenny. Well technically she kissed him.**

**Please read and review.**

…**...**

Amy watched Rory pull away, stuttering backwards.

"No Jenny, I don't want this. I want to be with Amy!" Rory said, stepping back as Jenny made a lunge for him again. "Just stop!"

"You want this Rory, don't say you don't!" Jenny said, leaping again. She felt a sharp pane hit her in the face before she hit the floor.

Amy pulled back her fist, shaking it and blowing on it.

"Rory, wait in are room, I'm not finished with her yet!" Amy said as Jenny slowly stood up, looking slightly shocked and nursing her jaw.

"Amy, just leave it…" Rory said but was cut off. Amy lashed out, this time it was a slap, but it was almost as good as her punch.

Rory flung backwards before looking back at Amy. He grabbed her arm and marched her out of the room.

Jenny could hear Amy shouting that she hadn't finished with her and for Rory to let go of her. Then she heard the door shut and Jenny sat down.

What had she done?

…...

Rory pushed his wife in to the room. Amy, although brimming with anger felt slightly turned on.

"Amy! I have had enough with you! Ok so yeah she kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. I pulled away almost immediately…" Rory started but was once again cut of.

Another object hit his face, but it wasn't Amy's hand this time. No it was her lips. Her lips collided with his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he did her waist. She hadn't had much time with Rory lately, not after the whole death house thing trying to fling them out of a time travelling machine… No not machine, flying cool alien thing. 'Sorry Girl' Amy though as she pulled Rory on to the bed.

She ripped his shirt of and he did hers, it was going to be quite a night. But she still hadn't finished with Jenny…

…...

The Doctor had finished, finally three hard days of work and he had finished the firewall around Sexy.

He stood up and walked up the platform which led back to the console. He wiped his face, just in time to see a tearful Jenny collide with him, her face buried deep into his chest. He sat down with her, his arms wrapped around her as she just cried.

He looked down and could see a already faded bruise. 'Amy' the Doctor thought.

Jenny finally pulled away and went to the console. She turned around to look at him.

"I kissed Rory." Jenny said, looking straight into the Doctor's eyes.

"What! That was what there vacation was supposed to be about, not just for them but for us." The Doctor said, sounding angry and upset. "I take it Amy saw you and I also take it she did that to you face?"

Jenny just nodded.

Suddenly the screened flickered and writing came on it. The Doctor got up and looked at the words.

'Can you please stop being such an old man. She loves him and she obviously cares for him. I know she shouldn't have kissed him, but she can make her own choices. So unless you want me to dangle you by your feet over the Medusa Cascade I suggest you just let her make her own decisions!" The Doctor looked at it and turned the screen off before Jenny could read it.

"What did it say?" Jenny said.

"Oh… Nothing." The Doctor said as he started to walk over to Jenny.

A lever stuck out of the Tardis and tripped the Doctor full force over. He landed on the floor with a bump. Jenny tried not to laugh. The Doctor leant over the Tardis console.

"We will be having words!" The Doctor said.

The Materialization lever shot up and hit him on the chin sending him flying to the floor.

Jenny laughed, uncontrollably, she hit the floor laughing. The Doctor knew what the Tardis had done, she knew he would turn that message off so she could do some funny stuff and take Jenny's mind off of the situation.

"Oh you sexy thing!" The Doctor whispered happily. The screen flashed for about five seconds saying 'I know.'

The Doctor smiled as he helped Jenny up. She looked a little happier, until she saw Amy and Rory walk down the stairs.

"Listen, no more fighting. Jenny's sorry and I am sure you can except that." The Doctor said and Amy and Jenny both nodded.

Jenny looked at Amy's eyes and even though she had excepted the Apology, this was no way done with.

"Right! So who wants to go on an adventure!" The Doctor started to run around.

"I do!" A familiar voice called and they all looked up to see River Song stood there.

"How the hell did you get in!" The Doctor said.

"You gave me a key!" River said back as she made her way up to the console.

"No I didn't!" The Doctor said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" River said, looking at the console.

The monitor spun around the Tardis. Buttons flicked and the Materialization lever shot up. The Tardis started to grumble and shake and it was of for another adventure.

"OH YOU SEXY THING!" The Doctor shouted.

…


	15. Camping

**I hope your enjoying this story so far. I love my top three reviewers and anyone else who has reviewed. But thank you really goes to May Fairy, Rosalie Hale 1997 and SerenBee. **

**Here's the next chapter and I don't know about you, but will any of you see the Tardis in the same way again after the Doctor's Wife?**

…**...**

The Tardis landed, her ancient engines making the noise that would make Daleks shiver and Cybermen cry. Well actually the brakes were on and the Doctor didn't seem to mind, neither di the Tardis, much.

"Right so, whole world out there to explore, who's going first…" The Doctor was cut off by River grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs.

"Come on, I haven't got all day, well I have, but never mind…" River trailed off.

They walked out of the Tardis, but were not followed.

Rory went to the door, but saw Amy was just staring at Jenny, who was returning the stare.

"Are you coming girls?" Rory asked, both girls turned there heads and threw there best smile.

"Just give us a minute." Amy said as she smiled.

Rory looked at them, a slight worry over his face, before he turned and left. Jenny looked at a fuming Amy before turning to leave.

Amy viciously grabbed her arm.

"Now listen to me you stupid little bitch!" Amy began in a flurry of anger. "I may have said I have forgiven you but I'm not finished with you yet!"

Jenny pulled her arm back nastily.

"Well that's a pity, because I am so done with you!" Jenny viciously counteracted.

Jenny proceeded out of the door, followed by an angry Amy, her fists clenched.

…

They stood in a busy market place. Rory and Amy went around the stalls. The market was full of what seemed to be an endless variety of different aliens. Jenny saw a Slitheen, no it wasn't a Slitheen, it was blue, which means it was another family member from that planet.

River stood at a weapon stall, the weapons glistened as what seemed to be 7 small suns glinted in the sky, it was around mid afternoon, so Jenny thought.

"Jenny come over here!" River shouted across, a smile across her face.

"She doesn't need anymore weapons… and neither do you!" The Doctor shouted, until realising it was hopeless as Jenny walked over to her.

The Doctor went over to another Market place. It was called a adventure to the Tam Wo mountains, a three day trek.

River was meanwhile occupied with the weapons, as was Jenny.

"Which new gun should I buy?" River asked, looking at them all.

"I'm not sure…" Jenny started but was cut off.

"You've seen my future Jenny, which of these guns did I use, this one is on its last legs." River said as she motioned to her black gun.

"Oh there it is!" Jenny said, pointing at the white Alpha Meson gun.

Without hesitation River picked up the white gun and the black one. She paid the man and looked at them both.

"You only had the white one last time." Jenny said looking puzzled.

"Yes, but your forgetting I've seen your gun in the future." River says and she passes the gun to her. "and this is it."

Jenny smiled, she was happy.

"River I'm going to need your Vortex Manipulator." The Doctor said.

They walked back over to the Tardis, Amy and Rory were waiting.

"What's going on?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Just stay there." The Doctor went into the Tardis and it de-materialized.

"Where has he gone?" Rory asked. "He can't just leave us her…"

"No Rory I can't very sorry." The Doctor said, coming around a corner. "Here's your vortex manipulator."

He handed it back to River.

"Doctor what's going on?" River asked, looking rather annoyed.

"Were going camping." The Doctor said and they all stared at him in shock. "Well actually were going up a mountain, into a deep forest, stopping three nights until we reach the peak of the Mountain, which is where I have parked the mountain. Should be fun, first one they have ever done."

"Were…" Jenny started.

"Going…" Amy continued.

"Camping!" Rory said finally.

"Oh well done Sweetie, you've really done it this time." River asked.

"What it's a bonding exercise!" The Doctor said.

"Yeah, well lets see what happens when my foot bonds with your groin!" River said and kneed him.

The Doctor fell to the floor.

…

**Next Time: **

**When you go to the woods today your sure to get a surprise.**

**Something that moves that can't be possible.**

**The thing of nightmares…**


	16. If You Go Down To The Woods Today

**Ok so here's the new chapter. The next six chapters are gonna be about what happens after this one. Lets just say, things don't end well.**

**Please read and review : )**

…

It had been three days since they had set off. There had been 20 of them when they had left base camp. Fifteen had left by the second day so it just left them.

They had been on edge since they set of. River and the Doctor weren't talking, so the Doctor just kept talking to Rory. This meant Amy didn't get to talk as River had tried a few times to get her and Jenny to connect. Yeah, that didn't work.

They had entered the forest. There guide was called Pauley, he was a Zohan, a trained warrior from birth. His planet was actually the closest to Earth that had living species, he seemed to like the fact that they 'Milky Wayers' as he put it, got along.

"Your people are some of the smartest in the universe." The Doctor said to Pauley. "They could make up a plan of war in 30 seconds flat."

"Yes, but yours were the smartest." Pauley replied, gaining a smile from the Doctor.

They all walked slowly, the forest had become lively and there were now sounds of what seem.

"So how do you like your new gun, Jenny?" River asked, smiling.

"Oh, I really like it, though hopefully I won't have to use it for a while." Jenny responded.

Amy was trailing at the back, her hand was in Rory's, though he seemed to be pulling away a little. She hoped it wasn't Jenny who was making him like this.

"So where do we have to go?" Amy asked, the question was aimed at the Doctor, but Pauley answered.

"We just have to get through to the top of the forest and then we reach the waterfall. Use your compasses I have given to you if you get lost, you need to be heading north." Pauley said, pointing in the direction.

"Lovely, how long will this take?" River asked, sarcasm written all over her face.

"About another day or so, when we reach the Waterfall in five hours we can make base camp there, rest for the night and get to the top of the mountain for sunsets." Pauley said, referencing the many suns in the sky.

"Well it should be nice." The Doctor said, he received the look of death off of River.

…...

They were about half way into the forest, it was very dark.

"So Pauley how long will this take?" The Doctor shouted ahead.

Pauley had said he was just going a bit ahead to check for animals, apparently there are very angry Lions here, yes lions.

"Pauley!" The Doctor shouted again, a little bit louder.

They all ran over to the Direction, a few 30 feet later and they found Pauley in a round opening surrounded by trees, he lay in the centre, a burn mark on his chest. The Doctor knelt down to him and felt the burn.

"These are laser burns, he was shot." The Doctor said.

"Oh my god!" Jenny said, obviously shocked. "But how do we get out!"

The Doctor was about to answer when River spun around and shot at a branch. With in seconds it all happened at once. A alien with eight eyes and a rectangular mouth fell from the tree and hit the ground. Suddenly lot's more jumped from near by trees and branches.

"KILL THEM!" An Alien shouted, its voice quite high pitched.

River and Jenny started shooting, blasts crashed around them.

River shot down at least seven before she couldn't see anyone. She started to run, if she stayed she would have had a big fight on her hands. She looked down at her Vortex Manipulator, it had been shot. Her day was just getting better…

Amy heard the bark shatter above her head. The beams flied all around, she couldn't just stay there. She looked for Rory, but the explosions all around her forced her back. There was a huge explosion behind her, she was thrown face first. She got up and just ran.

Rory was missed by inches, a red shot had flew at him and luckily he had ducked out of the way. He went to grab Amy's hand, it looked like she was scared. There was a huge explosion in front of him, he was

Jenny couldn't see any of the others after a while, she forgot about shooting and just ran, she just ran as fast as she could. She could here flashes of light all around her, she was being followed.

The Doctor jumped out of the way. A blast of red energy had missed him and he wasn't taking any chances. He looked up, he couldn't see anyone. He ran around aimlessly. He started to run but eventually realised he was surrounded.

"Oh, so your going to kill me then!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yes, but not today. We need you as bait." The Alien said, its black eyes.

"Bait, what for?" The Doctor asked.

"Your friends!" The Alien laughed.

That's when the Doctor realised everything at once. This trip wasn't a holiday, it was an Ambush. It was planned, but these were just Gortec Bounty Hunters, there would have to be some kind of boss.

"Your Gortecs, from the planet Gortanian. But you aren't smart enough to mastermind how to cook bread, let alone to mastermind and plan…" The Doctor stopped. It dawned on him. "Oh, but how stupid am I."

"Very…" A voice said behind him.

Pauley stood, a blaster in his hand.

"Sleep Doctor, I'll see you soon." Pauley sniggered.

He fired…

…

**Hope you enjoyed it. This story will be quite a long one, but here are some spoilers, literally.**

**Next time: River Song's chapter.**

"**Why don't you run, it looks better when you run!" River said viciously.**

**Please read and Review.**


	17. The Wild Rivers

**Here is the next chapter. Please read and Review. This one is all about River.**

**Read and Review, pretty please…**

…**...**

River Song was sat in the undergrowth of a tree, it had been a day and a half since the ambush. She had seen no one. Not a single person since yesterday.

No, not true. She had seen a Lion… It died.

River had convinced herself to rest, she had been running through most of the day and a bit of the night. She had thrown herself down here, she had lost them ages ago. She wasn't hiding, she was waiting…

She kept thinking about yesterday, about how she escaped.

**Flashback:**

River ran, as fast as her feet could take her. More of the Aliens were now dropping out of the trees around her. She kept running, she instantly ducked, it was a good idea to. Seven shots had flown at her head.

She continued running, she realised by the sound of the feet that she was being followed by 17 of them. Easy…

River sped up, she didn't quite know how, but she did. She suddenly did a 360 spin on her toe. It was almost to fast to even recognize.

She span, as she turned to face them she fired eleven shots, hitting each one in the head. Killing them stone dead. A fraction of a second later she was running again, not even stopping for breath.

Then she noticed it, it was only small, but the rise in the land gave it away. MINE!

She could plan this perfectly, she knew she could. She kept running, hearing laughter behind her. They thought she hadn't seen it, oh how wrong.

River saw it was operated by 7 smaller bumps in the ground, it was probably going to detonate when she crossed the net it formed.

"Well let's see what you have got!" River shouted, not entirely sure who she was talking to.

Just as she crossed it, she jumped.

The Land Mine exploded, but all it did for River was push her higher into the air. She was flying.

She flew over a broken tree and landed about 20 feet away from it. She landed perfectly on her feet, still running as she hit the ground. Now she heard only one pair of feet. She spun around to see the Alien looking flustered, panting heavy.

"Stop now! Or I will shoot you." The Alien said, regaining it's composure.

"What makes you think you will hit me!" River retorted, she loved to make the enemy panic.

"More of my troops will dispatch you if you don't, I have already sent out for back up." The Alien said.

He wasn't lying either. She could hear collected voices getting closer, ten probably, that was a usual formation.

"Why don't you run, it looks better when you run!" River said viciously.

The Alien raised his gun and was about to shoot, but he was dead before he pulled the trigger. Eight lasers had shot out of River's gun and straight through each eye.

"Told you you should have run!" River retorted.

She looked up, voices were closing now.

She ran again, slipping and sliding. She kept running into the early night, around 8:00pm on the intergalactic clock.

She then crossed it. A lion, a normal looking Lion from Earth.

The Lion had, annoyingly caught her by surprise. It pounced at her, it's claws missing her face. She went to shoot it but it knocked the gun out of her hand.

She stood fully up. It pounced once again, this time, she did two. She threw a well aimed kick into its chest, it fell backwards onto the floor, River was on it.

She pulled a hair pin from her hair, flicked a button and it turned into a knife. She stabbed the lion threw the heart with in seconds. It died straight away.

She stood up. She had to keep going.

She walked until 11:00pm intergalactic time, she found a undergrowth in a tree. She forced herself to rest.

**End of Flashback.**

River was now staring at the woodland. She pulled out her compass and pointed it north. She was facing the right direction.

River picked up her gun, which had charged itself. River liked her new little gun, the ability to recharge itself without having to change the fuel or plasma cell was a relief.

River started to walk. The forest was dead, literally nothing moved. River then saw it.

She heard it first, really, the sound of water crashing on to the rocks below. She then saw the light, first a little bit of it, then it gleamed at her face.

River began to run, very fast. She saw sunlight, it glistened on her face.

She entered the clearing, she saw to both the left and right of her the forest finished in all directions where she stood. She saw the river. Then she saw two people sat by it. River smiled, she was happy they were there. But where were the others.

Where was the Doctor…

Where was Jenny…

…

**Hope you liked it.**

**Next Time:**

**Rory and Amy discuss there last 24 hours with River. The search for the Doctor and Jenny begins.**

**Note the next chapter and the one after may be a little unsettling…**


	18. Ladies First

**I do not own Doctor Who or Anything to do with it. **

**This chapter also plays on flashbacks. This will probably be the last flashback one, maybe more in the future.**

…**...**

Amy and Rory were sat at the waters edge, perched on two rocks. Amy was holding a damp clothe to Rory's head. They heard someone walking behind them, branches snapping under the persons feet. They shot around to see River was stood there, she looked a bit muddy but hadn't been hurt, unlike Rory.

"River!" Amy shouted, she sprinted towards her and hugged her happily.

Rory also ran over, a little slower then Amy. He hugged River and as they pulled apart River looked at Rory's face. He had a gash across his cheek and a slight cut on his head. River then looked at Amy, a ripped jumper was all she had to show for the events.

"What Happened? All I saw was a flash and that was it I was running for my life." Rory asked seeming very shaken. Amy held the clothe up to his head again causing him to wince slightly.

"Ambush. I have seen the species before. They are called Gortecs, they are basically Alien bounty hunters bred for that purpose only. But they couldn't think like this, this plan seems fool proof. There has to be someone else behind this" River said. "Have you seen Jenny or the Doctor?"

"No, I asked Amy when we got here. We arrived last night, I found Amy in the woods, she was in a fight with one of them. We got back but we didn't know what to do. We had a few supplies but we don't have much left." Rory said.

"Well you better had tell me what happened." River said as she sat down on a rock. "Rory why don't you start, ladies first and all that."

"OH THANKS!" Rory said, slightly laughing. "Amy should really start, I was just running until I found her."

"Fine Amy you say yours." River said, turning to Amy.

"Ok." Amy said and she began telling them.

**Flashback.**

Amy was running. She had been thrown forward by that explosion but she couldn't just stay and wait to be shot. So she ran. She had thought about finding Rory but if he had any sense he would have ran to… She was worried about him, very worried. But she had to be top priority, Rory would have done the same.

She was running quickly. She pulled the compass out and looked down at it as she ran. She was heading a little to north east. She carried on in that direction until she was sure she that no one was following her, then she made her way north. She stopped running, exhaustion taking over.

Amy looked at her surroundings. She could here nothing, it was as if every single noise had been shot out of the sky in that attack. It was Silent.

Suddenly, it all burst into action. Red shots flew around her. She dived nimbly out of the way. Ducking and weaving she was quickly running again. She went into the dark areas. Her vision was almost completely repelled here. She hid in a bush, she hoped there eye sight was like hers.

Amy picked up a large branch laid next to her, if she had to, she would fight her way out. She watched as they sped past her until meeting in the clearing near her. One Alien stepped forward, his clothing slightly different. Amy guessed he was in charge.

"Where did she go?" He barked, luckily the Tardis was still translating.

"Maybe she did a U-Turn. I think I saw something in the opposite direction running away." Another said, his voice slightly trembling.

"Well scout the area back there. If you don't find anything report back to commander Pauley!" The Alien said. "I will just look around for a while."

Pauley, he was a traitor!

Amy waited for the others to go. She needed to show she had some power in her. She stood up slowly. The Alien was looking over at the other direction.

Amy swung the wood above her head, but the Alien had swung around already. He grabbed the wood and hit her with it in the side. Amy fell on the floor, very winded. He threw the hood behind him.

"You really thought you could attack me. Prepare to be taken down. I'm not meant to kill you, but I can blame one of the men for that!" The Alien said, pulling out his gun.

He was distracted and that was his down fall. The wood came crashing down on his head. He hit the floor.

Rory stood there, his eyes brimming with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"No one hurts my wife." Rory said, he picked Amy up.

Amy couldn't really see him, she just laid in his arms. Her stomach got better and he eventually put her down. That's when they heard it, the water.

They ran, Amy noticed Rory was lagging but she seemed to get on with it.

They ran out of the woods. A great beautiful lake lay at the foot of a mountain. A waterfall at one edge and a long strip of nothing but paths headed down the other. Amy turned around to Rory.

It wasn't so dark and Amy could see Rory's face. His head was bleeding heavily. She pulled out a clothe from her shredded rucksack and dipped it into the water. He sat down on a rock and she sat next to him; rubbing his head with the clothe.

After a while they talked about the others. Rory decided they should get some rest and when they woke up they would be more rational.

**End of Flashback**

"Nicely done Rory." River said, she looked at his wound. "It seems to have healed a litt…"

River was broken off by a shift in the bushes. A figure came out.

Jenny!

"Jenny over he…" River started, but something was wrong.

Jenny was holding her side, she staggered a little and fell.

The others ran over to her.

River looked at her, she looked down, moving her hand.

River was shocked and disgusted by what lay in Jenny's stomach.

A knife…


	19. Forgiveness doesn't mean Forgiven

**This chapter starts with Jenny, but then becomes enthralled into the main storyline again. This is a more of the unsettling chapters and a little bit distressing.**

**Please read and review.**

…

Jenny jumped.

She landed in between the two Aliens. She punched one straight in the face. He fell to the floor with a bump. She heard the one behind her stagger forwards. She back flipped over his head. He stuck his arms out to grab her, or that's what Jenny thought.

As she span over his head he stab a knife at her. It went in a he pulled it out. Jenny screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. Both Aliens now stood, a fair few yards away from her.

They both pulled there weapons up at her and were about to shoot when a man walked out into the forest. He was dressed in a black and grey suit, his hair was grey with slight hints of black. He was about sixty.

All three looked at him. Jenny saw his eyes… They were crimson.

"No not yet, soon, but not yet." The man said. He looked down at Jenny before walking away into the bush.

The two Aliens stared into the bus. The man was gone. Suddenly two shots fired and the Alien's hit the floor. Jenny put her gun into her holster, she lay on her knees looking at her stomach. It was bleeding heavily.

She looked down at the knife. She had to stop the blood flowing. She reached the knife and with a breath, Jenny plunged the knife back into her.

Jenny screamed.

…

Jenny was now laying in the arms of River Song. Rory was wrapping a bandage around her. She could see a few little things, she could see Rory looking at her stomach, his fingers tenderly touching her skin. Amy looked a little annoyed at Rory, which pleased Jenny to bits. And River, River was actually crying. Her dad had said if River Song ever cried the skies would turn black and the birds would never sing again.

The Sky was black and there were no birds.

A few hours later and Jenny woke up, properly now. She saw Rory and Amy were talking at the rivers edge, holding hands. River was sat on the rock, her eyes were looking up at the now calmer sky. Jenny slowly stood up, she fell onto a rock, before sitting on it.

"You ok?" River said, Jenny could see she was trying not to cry.

"Yeah, that knife was a little annoying." Jenny said. "Where's my Dad?"

"We don't know, still in the forest probably." River said.

Suddenly Jenny was in a strong embrace. River had jumped across to her.

"I thought we might have lost you back then." River said as she held Jenny in her arms. "My little lost child."

Jenny finally let it all out. Rory, her Dad, Donna, Messaline… All those beautiful things she lost, some by choice but most by being unfortunate. She cried into River's shoulder for a long time.

Eventually they both heard Rory and Amy coming from the waters edge.

Rory gave Jenny a hug and then surprisingly grabbed Amy and pulled her into one.

"I'm sorry…" Jenny whispered, honesty ran from every corner of her mouth.

Amy pulled her back and wiped a hair from Jenny's face before smiling kindly at her.

"Your forgiven." Amy whispered.

Jenny smiled before wincing in pain a little.

"You ok?" Rory asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Jenny said throwing a half hearted smile.

River looked at Jenny, a sad smiling escaping her face. Then suddenly a noise came out of Amy's bag.

Amy ran and opened it. Amy looked at it and put it on speaker.

"Um… Hello!" Amy asked, slightly confused.

"Oh come on Pond, surely you know who it is. Hey give me back the phone… I'm in the centre of the woods… OI!... Find me in a base, it's metal with a circular logo… OW! That hurt.

The phone hung up and they all looked at each other. They all turned towards the forest. Thoughts racing threw each of there heads.

Amy was thinking about what had happened to the Doctor.

Rory was thinking how he could protect Amy.

River was thinking about how many Aliens she could kill within five seconds. She worked out it was 72.

And Jenny, Jenny was working out how to tell them about her dark secret. One that would change things forever… Literally.

…...

**Next Time: Jenny realises she must find her Dad quickly.**

**River works out Jenny's secret and promises to keep quite.**

**The Doctor escapes.**

**And the Tardis falls into play, literally!**

…


	20. Who Wants to Live Forever?

**I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who or anything to do with it. Here is my next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Please read and review.**

…**...**

It was surprising how fast they had reached the base. River had been leading while Amy and Rory helped an injured Jenny get there, although she insisted she could make it herself.

They reached the base in three hours, including Jenny sitting down to take a rest. The wound was taking her toll on her. She knew it was serious, but she had to find her Dad.

Jenny had decided not to tell anyone about her secret. They would find out soon enough and Jenny didn't want to make them worry.

"Right were here!" River said, a anxious tone slipped through. "Jenny I want you to wait here."

"No! I have to find him!" Jenny said angrily, she was determined to find her Dad, she had to… "Why did you bring me if you don't need me."

"I need lookouts. Your all staying here. Don't even bother arguing with me." River said, her voice was to commanding for the others to argue.

"Now stay here, if you need me I have programmed my vortex manipulator's number into your phone. Only thing that's working on it at the moment." River said, pointing towards Amy's bag.

They all hugged her and she ran to the side of the building. River had a job on her hands. She pulled out a device and the window clicked open. She threw a happy smile at them. Then as she went down through the window she saw Jenny's face. She was crying and in that moment River realised what was wrong. She hadn't seen it before but she should have recognised the signs. The pain of the knife wound was getting worse and if it wasn't healed in the next couple of days or so, Jenny would change forever…

…...

The Doctor was sat in a room, much like most prisons. The cells were bars, which as the Doctor had found out, were electric. He sat at the cell looking across at the guard at the other end of the wall. The Doctor saw his Sonic Screwdriver in the Guards right pocket. He had to get it, he had been sat here a day and a half.

The Doctor stood up. This caused the guard to walk over to the cage and look at him.

"Hi there, I was just wondering…" The Doctor said as he approached the cage. "I was just wondering if I could take this!"

The Doctor pull the screwdriver to him and shone it directly in the guards face. He hit the floor. The Doctor opened the door and looked around. He was in a long dark hallway.

It reminded the Doctor of Stormcage. That place was a far way from here. But River would soon be back there.

Then he heard it. The sound of Army boots running, very fast.

He looked down the corridor to see her.

River Song.

River was running down the hallway. She was shooting behind her and killing off quite a few.

"Hello Sweetie!" River called as she ran. "Now RUN!"

He grabbed her hand and shots of red light hit the wall. They ran for there life's. River turned around and shot three down dead. They met the end of the corridor, the door was shut.

"Keep them busy!" The Doctor shouted. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and shone it at the door.

River shot down a lot, but Pauley then arrived. He was the last one left.

"It's Deadlocked!" Pauley shouted triumphantly, a happy grin over his face. "Your trapped." This distracted both River and The Doctor. Pauley shot River's gun out of her hand. River went to run and fight him but The Doctor got in her way and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, he pulled away and she kissed him. He pulled away and she was crying.

"Goodbye." He said gently. The Doctor turned to Pauley.

"Stand there, I want to make this good." Pauley said. "My dream of killing the last time lord is complete."

The Doctor stood against the wall and looked at Pauley into his eyes. Pauley pulled the gun up and was about to fire when the Doctor spoke up.

"But I suppose there is a problem with your plan." The Doctor said and Pauley looked at him confused. "I'm not the last, there is one more."

"Yes sure there is. Goodbye Doctor!" Pauley said, pulling up the gun.

River looked shocked.

But then it came, the noise. The most beautiful noise in the universe.

The Tardis appeared just a few yards down the hallway.

It opened. Jenny stepped out, gun poised pointing at Pauley.

"Get away from my Dad!" Jenny said. She fired.

Pauley hit the floor.

"Jenny!" The Doctor said and went to hug her. But Jenny just pushed him away and went in to the Tardis.

Amy and Rory came out. The Doctor looked upset and confused.

"She keeps saying it's too late. What does that mean." Rory said. "Oh and her knife injury is getting worse."

"What!" The Doctor said, he looked at the Tardis door and ran in.

Jenny was on her knees.

"Stay back!" The Doctor warned the others as they approached. "Just stay at the door!"

"Dad. I'm… Sorry… For everything." Jenny said as she was crying. "Now run…I'll see you soon."

The Doctor kissed Jenny on her head and walked back to the door.

"Doctor what's happening." Amy asked but the Doctor just cried, tears fell away from him as Jenny stood up.

Jenny looked over at Rory. She smiled. Then at Amy and then at River, who was also crying.

"I'll see you soon…" Jenny said, tearfully.

Jenny stood fully up. Her hands started to glow. Bright gold energy started filtering off of them. It started to come around her head. She tilted her head back and she just smiled… She just smiled.

The energy burst out of her. It seemed she was exploding. It shot out of her head, engulfing it in the process. Her hands also being engulfed as it shot out of her.

All of the thoughts that flew through Jenny's mind were all to do with one person, the one she truly loved. Rory.

Jenny regenerated…

…

**Ok so I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I can see this story going on for a while. Hope your enjoying and if you are ever going to Review, do it now. **

**: )**


	21. Something's Don't Change

**Ok so this chapter takes place 1 month after the last. I hope you enjoy it and my new twist on a old character.**

**Please Read and Review. **

…**...**

**1 Month since last chapter.**

A woman was walking through a factory. She had a visitors badge on which said site manager and was walking with a man who seemed to be the supervisor. The factory was a steel works on the edge of London.

The man was about 6'1 in feet. He had a short blonde hair and a rough northern accent.

The woman on the other hand was around 5'8. She had brown hair that fell to the shoulders. Her dense fringe went down to just above her eyebrows. She had a petite face, a little nose and little lips with two little eyes. She was wearing a grey suit and stilettos.

"So how are profits?" The woman said, she was looking around trying to get a better look at the workers. They seemed very, robotic.

"Good. We are doing well." The man said in a plain tone, very plain.

"I will just have a look around." The woman said, looking around.

"Ok, just please stick to the paths." The worker said and returned to his men.

The woman walked down a few isles, looking at things. She looked around to see if there was anyone looking before taking off the high heels.

"Oh how do people where them." The woman said. She was now bear footed. "Right so lets have a little peak around."

She walked up to a door deep inside the building, there was no one there. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

She knelt down to the lock and fiddle with a hairclip. She finally got it open and wandered in.

Outside the room, in the isle, a plastic mannequin had been stood. It was now making its way to the door.

Inside the room the woman sat down at a big computer screen. She picked up her handbag and pulled out a vile of something that represented slime.

She put it into the machine and DNA data shot up on the screen. It moved very rapidly but the woman seemed to be able to keep up with it. It finally stopped at a complicated number.

"No. But that would mean, living plastic… Wouldn't it." The woman said. She looked up to see the mannequin. She hand her hand touching her chin as she leaned on the chair.

"You will die!" The Auton said.

The woman slowly lowered her leaning arm to reveal a alpha meson gun in the other hand. She fired.

The Auton's head exploded.

The woman stood up. Picking up the vile out of the computer and walking over to the dead Auton.

"The names Jenny, don't forget it." Jenny said as she stepped over the body.

Jenny left the room.

Jenny slowly walked down the room. She was missing her Dad. It had been one month since she had regenerated. It was strange. It was like the same person looking out of new windows. She had been lucky. Her personality hadn't changed much. She was little taller and a little smarter, well her Dads genes really kicked in at the end of her last life. She had learned to fly the Tardis.

Her Dad always said it felt like one person walked away and another filled there shoes, but for Jenny, it seemed she was just the same girl inside a different body. She reckoned her dad would just say that to make him feel younger, the old git.

Yes so her sense of humour had also greatly improved, as did her maturity. She was the same person with a few tweaks. She loved her body and she could have sworn she had caught Rory looking a few times.

She thought she might have stopped loving him. But the way her Dad loved the Tardis was like how she loved Rory. Unconditionally.

Jenny came out of the isle's and found all of the now she knew Auton's staring at her.

"So, you were gonna produce Autons here, well that's not very clever was it." Jenny said. "Well, your dead now!"

"You are out numbered!" The Auton leader she had spoken to earlier said.

"Oh, am I!" Jenny said.

A flash of blue light and River Song appeared by the entrance. She was wearing a black dress.

"You called?" River said, smiling at Jenny.

A groan of engines and all the Autons looked from River to the other side of the room where the Tardis appeared. The Doctor stepped out with Rory and Amy.

"Well, well if it isn't the Autons… River you look fantastic!" The Doctor shouted.

"Thank you sweetie, you don't look to bad yourself." River shouted back.

"What this old thing, oh I just threw it on you know how I do…" The Doctor started but was cut off.

"Hello! When your done with flirting. Alien Invasion trying to take over the world!" Jenny shouted at them both. "God its like having kids."

Jenny didn't wait for a reply. She pulled out her gun and started shooting. She took out about seven Autons before they could return fire.

River jumped into action. Literally.

She jumped into a JCB and rammed it into the attacking Autons.

Jenny was now ducked behind a large container of what she hoped wasn't flammable. She jumped up and shot at some others.

She watched as the JCB finished off the rest of the Autons.

"Nicely done River!" Jenny shouted as she approached River.

The pair hugged and River pulled back smiling. The Doctor and the others had gone back into the Tardis.

"Nice suit." River joked.

"I can't wait to get changed!" Jenny said, distaste in her tone.

"I take it this is very new this body, but you don't look uncomfortable in it. Do you feel much different?" River asked happily.

"Yeah, I don't feel much different. Its like I am the same person with a few tweaks. It's still me. If you know what I mean. The next time you meet me I will be blonde, I loved being blonde!" Jenny said.

They walked into the Tardis.

Rory was looking at Jenny's legs. He knew he shouldn't but he was just inspecting her new body. Like he had been for the past month. No! He loved Amy and that's who he wanted to be with.

Amy liked the new Jenny, as she put it, even though she was the same person. She just seemed more mature and capable, a little bit like a mini Doctor.

Jenny approached the console.

A beeping noise came from Rivers vortex Manipulator.

"Oh dear. Looks like I'm off. I have got to get back to prison. Sorry, I'll see you soon." She blew them all kisses and vanished.

The Doctor was annoyed that she hadn't given him a real kiss but oh well.

"So where shall we go?" The Doctor asked.

Jenny looked at the Tardis console. She pulled a few levers before looking at Amy and Rory and then the Doctor.

"Everywhere!" She smiled and pulled the De-Materialization lever.

…

**Ok so I don't know what to do next. I have two choices but I will only do one. Write in your reviews whether you would like to see a Space station or another planet.**

**Please Review **


	22. Jenny's Hour

**This takes place with in the hour the gangers escaped. This will be the last chapter until next Sunday as I am following the story.**

**This chapter is a little shorter.**

…

The Doctor was about to go off and get the cockerel before something really bad happened. Jenny wasn't about to let him go. She chased after him onto the roof.

Jenny was now glad she was wearing her normal clothes again. She wore a v necked greeny bluey summer dress which went down to her knees. She had blue jeans underneath and was wearing combat boots, she couldn't give them up. She had a fashion belt around her waist which had her Alpha Meson gun on it and a torch.

"Dad wait up!" Jenny shouted and her Dad turned around.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay with them!" The Doctor shouted, the solar storm commanding a louder voice.

"Yeah because I always do what you tell me." Jenny shouted.

"Just stay here! I have a date with a cockerel." The Doctor said as he ran to the ladder.

Jenny watched as there was a big flash of what Jenny believed to be solar energy and the Doctor was blown off of the mast.

"DAD!" Jenny shouted as she ran to him.

Jenny checked his pulse and slapped his face a few times.

"Right just stay here! I'll get help." Jenny told him, she knew he couldn't here her though.

Jenny ran into the building. She ran down into the solar output station. Amy and Rory were on the floor. She ran over and looked at Rory. She felt a tear trickle down her face. She wanted to be with him so much, but he was a married man. She kissed him on the cheek and looked around a bit more. The others weren't there though. 'Maybe they got away.' Jenny thought.

She walked out and started to head down into the corridors. The lights flickered and then suddenly then went off. Jenny was in darkness.

She pulled out her torch and proceeded down into the control room for the Gangers.

All of them were still in there controls but one. The leader, that Cleaves woman wasn't there. Jenny walked over and looked at the others, there eyes were sort of open. She heard shuffling behind her and realised Jenny had woken up.

"Help I can't get out!" Jennifer said, her voice sounding in pain.

Jennifer pulled her leg and there was a painful crunching sound.

"AAH!" Jennifer screamed.

Jenny ran over and managed to pull Jennifer out.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked, a look of seriousness on her face.

"Oh she'll be fine." A male voice said and Jenny spun around to see the Gangers stood there.

There faces were a lot paler and there was barely any nose. They had red blood shots travelling across there faces.

The big one grabbed Jenny. Jenny twisted both of his arms. He screeched in pain a little. Jenny realised he could feel it. She saw the others were waking up. She grabbed the big one by his throat and pinned him against the wall, his feet dangiling.

"Give me one could reason why I shouldn't hurt you friend." Jenny said viscously.

"Because you dropped your gun." Cleaves ganger said, pointing it at Jenny.

Cleaves fired it and Jenny realised it was on stun.

Jenny's last image was seeing the real Jennifer run and the other Gangers run another way. The Ganger Jennifer stood still, she was crying

It all went black.

…

**The next chapter will be in a weeks time after the concluding two parter. I hope you enjoy this mini chapter. Two parters are annoying but hey, what can you do?**

**By the way Jenny is found by her Dad when the others wake up out of there Gangers. She isn't unconscious for long but most of it is a blur for her.**

**See ya Soon!**


	23. The Man With The Red Eyes

**Ok so that amazing cliff hanger has given me some ideas. This story will follow on a day after The Almost People.**

**Please Read and Review!**

…

Jenny sat there. Her bedroom felt cold and dead. She just stared at herself in the mirror. How could this be possible? How could Amy be a Ganger? How long had Amy been a Ganger?

Her Dad reckoned the three months in between something happening in America was when it first started.

And Rory… Poor Rory. He had just cried all night. Jenny's room was three corridors away from Rory's and she could hear him all night. He was screaming… Then he would fall asleep for a while only to have a nightmare and scream some more.

Jenny had heard her Dad running down to him at some points in the night. She had herd him telling Rory it was all going to be ok, only for Rory to scream and cry.

That's when Jenny learnt something new about Love. It was the best thing in the world. But it could become the worst so easily.

Jenny hadn't slept either. She was worried about Amy. She had never thought that if Amy just vanished that she would worry about her, but she was. She was worried about Rory, worried about her Dad and now worried about Amy. How could life be any more complicated.

"Jenny!" A voice that made Jenny jump came out of no where.

Jenny shot off the chair in a position that would make Chuck Norris proud.

"Jenny!" The voice shouted again.

This time Jenny realised where the voice was coming from. The Mirror.

Jenny cautiously sat down and looked into the mirror. Seconds later a face appeared. Jenny jumped, almost leaving her chair a second time. But this time she recognised the face. The one who might be able to help her feelings. The Tardis. It had kept Idris's face.

"Hello Jenny." The Tardis smiled. "I have to let you know something. Stop worrying because it won't help you anyway."

"Is that you advice mother, really?" Jenny said sarcastically. "Because no offence but it's not working!"

"No, that wasn't what I wanted to say." The Tardis said, her face becoming more serious. " I just wanted to say… Your biggest enemy is arising. Look inside yourself and you can stop them. I'm sorry, but you may not see Amy again."

Jenny's face fell.

"What, I don't understand. Is Amy hurt?" Jenny said, a single tear fell from her face.

"No, Amy has her own problems but she will see Rory and the Doctor again, as for you, you are about to be placed with a difficult choice." The Tardis said, her voice drifting between solemn and chipper.

"I don't understand?" Jenny said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry, be prepared. Just remember, His eyes have killed gods…" The image flickered and Jenny just sat shocked.

She didn't understand.

There was a knock on the door and the Doctor strode in.

"I think I have found a clue. There's this space station. It seems to be holding someone captive. It might be her, I am going to tell Rory." The Doctor said, a smile formed but the tears were still in his eyes.

He walked out.

Jenny had to forget what the Tardis had said. She had too save Amy and that was all that mattered.

She had too…

…...

Half an hour later and they were all in the console room.

"Right are we all ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes! Now lets go get my wife!" Rory shouted and charged out of the door.

The Doctor and Jenny followed.

They walked out into a large corridor. On the left hand side was a big glass window, seemingly stretching the entire length of the room.

"Right, split up, we'll cover more ground!" The Doctor practically shouted.

Jenny went into another corridor. She could hear voices. They were laughing, as if there was a party going on somewhere.

The light's flickered and Jenny shot around, she didn't know why until she saw him.

It was him. The Red Eye Man.

"Hello Jenny." The Man said, his eyes burning with rage.

"You!" Jenny said. She tried to run but was shocked at what she found.

The Space station was gone. Jenny stood in a pure white room, a domed roof and one golden door.

Jenny turned around to see the Red Eyed Man. He smiled, a crooked smile.

Jenny felt an intense pain in her head and fell to her knees.

"It's Ok Jenny. Don't worry, the process is a little difficult!" The man said, a almost caring tone in his voice.

"I don't understand!" Jenny said, her head throbbing,

"I captured you from that Space Station, you have been here a week. But don't worry, your Father had got it wrong. Amy wasn't there at all. He is worried about you now, but he is still looking for Amy, he has too, that child… Well let's just say were not save even here." The man said, his arms expaning the room.

"Who… are you? What… do you… want?" Jenny said, her whole body trying not to fall apart.

"My name is Omega and you are going to help me." The Man said.

He smiled…

…...

**Dum, Dum, Dum! **

**The next lot of chapters will be with just Jenny. BTW when the Doctor, Rory and Amy reunite with Jenny, it will take place just after 'A Good Man Goes To War.'**

**Please Review, don't you just love a good cliff hanger.**


	24. Jump!

**Ok so here is what you have all been waiting for… The Next Chapter!**

**Please Read and Review.**

**BTW: MayFairy I completely forgot it was a two parter. So when Jenny meets up with The Doctor and Rory, they will still be looking for Amy.**

…**...**

The Doctor sat at the Tardis console. How could he have lost her? He had already lost one woman in his life and now he has lost the most important one, Amy was important, but Jenny was his daughter. His hearts would break if he didn't find her. How could Jenny have gone?

Rory came barging down the stairs. His eyes filled with tears.

"Have… Have you found anything yet?" Rory managed to say, tears filling his eyes. "Have either of them shown up?" 

"N…No they haven't." The Doctor said, he was too upset for this; how do we find them conversation.

"Well how do we find them?" Rory half shouted half cried.

"I Don't know!" The Doctor shouted back, Rory stumbled away slightly as the Doctor stood up.

The Doctor walked over to the console and flicked a few switches.

Suddenly the scanner swung around and writing appeared on it.

Rory looked at the Doctor who's face had gone white.

"Doctor what does it say?" Rory asked, his voice betraying the determination on his face.

The Doctor just stared. He thought he was seeing things.

The Levers started moving and lights started exploding in flashes.

The Doctor didn't move. Rory was thrown to his knees as the Tardis dramatically through it self around.

"DOCTOR!" Rory shouted, the Doctor finally looked at him. "What's… Happening!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The Doctor shouted.

"Why!" Rory screamed at him as the Doctor also fell to the floor. The Tardis shook violently.

"Were being pulled! To the bridge of darkness itself." The Doctor said. "Were literally going to be hanging on to life itself! Were going to the edge of a universe, that shouldn't exist!"

"Why what's there?" Rory shouted over the explosions and now fire.

"Jenny! And something else… Something I thought long dead!" The Doctor said. "Something that should be dead…"

…

Jenny sat against the far wall.

Omega just stared at her, his red eyes seemed to pierce her.

Jenny had tried to fight him, but in this Universe everything was his. He was the strongest thing she had ever known. She used her Dad's memories to remember who Omega was. He was one of the three who created the Time Lords. That's when they had stopped being Gallifreyans. Omega along with The Other and Rassilon forced a star to explode. It created time travel through some form of complex procedure, though Jenny couldn't quite grasp what was in her head still.

Omega walked over to her and looked at her. She seemed to cower away slightly.

"Now, I have some information for you to carry out for me, do you understand." He said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Please just let me go!" Jenny cried, her face in vicious tears.

"I wish I could, but you see I haven't really had much choice on leaving either. The Doctor thought he destroyed me, but nothing can destroy Anti-Matter. Oh yes, this is where you are, it is of my creation this place. I can make anything from Anti-Matter. I wouldn't usually have a room like this, but a place with no colour, not even black, may mess you up a little." Omega smiled, his twisted face was smirked at her.

"What do you want!" Jenny shouted as she pushed him away from her, she slowly stood up, her back still against the wall.

"To be free." He said. "To travel the universe and look at all the wonderful things. To see Gallifrey. I have only just been able to slip through to your Universe, my universe is only small you see, but it moves near yours. I can move it slightly. I passed a star and managed to clutch my way through into you universe. But it won't last long, when that star dies, were trapped, forever!"

"Firstly Gallifrey is gone!" Jenny said, her voice now full of power. "It burnt, in the Time War…"

"Oh I know! Time Locked they say, but that won't stop me, not even if I have to rebuild it myself!" Omega said.

"Anyway, how long will this star last?" Jenny asked, seeming less calm by the minute.

"A few more minutes, maybe three." Omega said plainly. "You see I need you to get me out of here! Follow me."

Jenny decided her best chance of survival was to follow him. Omega slowly walked to the big metal door. He opened it and walked through it, Jenny cautiously followed.

They seemed to be stood in the middle of space.

"This is where our Universes meet, there is the star." Omega said. "The light doesn't hurt your eyes because you are not in that universe, you are merely observing. Now I am going to need you to get the Tardis's attention, I believe you have something that can do that."

Jenny nodded, she pulled out a small triangular device, about the size of a 50p. It had a lever which she pushed up half way. This had been given to her by a girl with brown hair in a café. She said the time would come when it would save her. This was it, she guessed.

"All the way, push it up all the way!" Omega roared. Jenny knew that if she did the Tardis would get hurt. "Do IT!"

Jenny pushed it all the way. The Tardis came into sight. The doors flew open and the Doctor stood there, Rory close behind.

"Jenny jump, jump to me!" The Doctor shouted.

Jenny knew it was impossible. She was near enough near her universe now. She knew it was impossible. She spun around and kicked Omega in the chest, this time he fell back, she ran back.

This was impossible… But she liked those chances.

She Jumped…


	25. Crossing Point

**Ok so here we go again. The Next Chapter! I do not own Doctor who or anything to do with it… If I did I would be awesome. **

**Please read and review.**

…**...**

Jenny jumped… It seemed like forever. For a moment she saw everything crossing those universes. She saw every war there ever was, ever will be. Every star that had and will be born.

Every race cheer in joy at a moment of pure bliss in the universe and she saw every race declare war on each other. The ultimate battle of death, her father screaming in pain, Amy and Rory crying, River Song looking angry. That was the day of death, that was still to come…

Then she forgot, she forgot all the joy and pain. She crossed the Time Vortex, The Void, The Bad Wolf…

She forgot all of that. In those mere seconds her brain had become more powerful then her father would ever dream of. As she crossed from Anti Matter to Matter her life flashed before her eyes, what had happened, what was still too come. For a moment she was the most powerful person in the universe. Then she forgot, for no one could know that much power.

Jenny reached the Tardis doors, she didn't know what had happened. All she knew was that the Tardis threshold was in her hands and a Iron grip was wrapped around her foot. She fell down and saw that Omega was hanging on to her ankle. He pulled and she slipped to the edge of the Tardis door threshold. Her hands barely holding on.

"Jenny hold on!" The Doctor shouted as he grabbed her hand and Rory grabbed the other.

"This is my world Doctor, give it back!" Omega shouted, but the Time Lord was to busy with Jenny. "I am the founder of the Time Lords! I demand you let me live!"

"No." The Doctor said. His voice was plain, not frightened or scared. It was a simple No and Omega seemed to accept this.

Jenny felt a rush of energy shoot through her leg. Omega's eyes turned grey and he let go, his body pulled back into the Anti-Matter universe.

They hauled Jenny up and closed the door.

"That was close! Too close!" Jenny said, slowly standing up. "But why did he let go? I don't get it."

"That was Omega, know one gets him. At least he is dead now." The Doctor said, pulling Jenny into a hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Jenny said, pulling away. "Come here you!"

Jenny said and grabbed hold of Rory. She pulled him in close to her. For a second, just a second, a literal second a flash of red light came out of Jenny's chest and hit Rory, it made him stumble but he himself didn't feel it. Although he would wish he had…

"Right!" The Doctor said. "It's been a long day, both of you should get some rest and we will keep looking for Amy tomorrow!"

"Ok… Doctor we will find her…won't we?" Rory asked, his eyes pleaded for help.

"Yes Rory, of course we will." Rory smiled, but suddenly a burning pain hit him in his head. "OW! Ow that was painful!"

"You might need some rest, go to bed." The Doctor said.

"Here I'll take you, I just need to get something from my room, just wait outside while I get it." Jenny said and they began walking to her room.

"Amy will be fine you know." Jenny said, a small sympathetic smile on her face. She couldn't imagine losing him, so for him to lose her, well that must hurt him so much more. At least he loved Amy, he didn't love Jenny at all, that her…

They reached Jenny's room. She went inside leaving Rory in the corridor. His headache hit him again, except this time, it all went black…

Jenny put down her Tardis caller, as she called it, she just hoped that the Tardis would forgive her for hurting it.

The door opened and Rory marched in.

"Oh, you can just wait outside you kn…" Jenny started but was cut off.

Rory grabbed her by her waist and pushed her against one of the posters of her bed.

"Rory what are you…" Jenny started but again was cut off.

Rory's lips crashed into hers. He roughly had her pinned. He eventually forgot her lips and started kissing and gently biting her neck.

"Oh Rory…" Jenny moaned.

He got a little more aggressive. She moaned louder.

"I want you!" Rory whispered in her ear.

She knew this was wrong, so wrong. Amy was missing, but she couldn't help it.

He threw her on her bed. He climbed over her and kissed her viciously. She wrapped her arms around him. Her right hand messed with his hair as her left caressed his back. She pulled him closer. The kiss was so passionate.

He kissed her neck.

She felt his hand crawling down to her jeans. He began to undo them, touching spots on Jenny that made her moan loudly. He kept kissing her neck.

Though Jenny really should have been looking at something else then the back of his head.

Maybe then she would have seen his eyes… Those Dark Red Eyes…

…

**Did you really think I would get rid of Omega that easily, things are about to become more complicated. Omega in Rory's body. **

**Next Time: The search for Amy continues. Omega learns his new body. Jenny is still a little smug about the night before. And Omega takes over…**


	26. Her Darkest Hour

**Ok so here is the next chapter. By the way thank you to all my reviewers. I have recently had a tip off that Jenny will be in A Good Man Goes To War, which means that unfortunately are time has come to an end. **

**The next three chapters are all that are left, so enjoy!**

…**.**

Jenny awoke. Last night was the most amazing thing Jenny had ever done or felt. Jenny's eyes were still closed as she examined her body. She felt a beautiful sensation near her thighs, two big strong arms were wrapped around her. One of Rory's legs were drooped over hers and his head was leaning gently into her hair, he was fast asleep.

Jenny's eyes opened. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. The time was 6:47am. Jenny knew her Dad would have wondered what had happened to her. She was a Time Lord meaning she only really slept for 3-4 hours. But she had gone to take Rory to bed at 8:00pm.

She slowly looked down at herself and Rory. They were both stark naked. Jenny felt her cheeks blush, she couldn't believe this was happening.

She slowly untangled herself from his iron grip, which she found strange as she had always beat him in arm wrestles. Jenny slowly stood up. Picking up her clothes she put them back on her. She noticed a rip in Rory's t-shirt. She smiled, she certainly had been ready for him last night.

She looked in the mirror and put her fringe back into place. Suddenly a flashback hit her. A star glowing slowly, it was being born, but not yet. How was that possible, where had she seen a star being born in the future from.

Jenny dismissed it and slowly stood up. She turned around and jumped. A fully clothed Rory stood staring at her. But that wasn't what scared Jenny, it was his Dark Red Eyes that frightened her…

Jenny ran down the hallway. The Doctor was running towards her.

"Jenny it's omega! He went inside of you, I just need to examine you…" But the Doctor was cut off.

"A little late for that Dad!" Jenny shouted as Rory stepped out. Jenny reached the Doctor and turned around. "He is in Rory!"

"Hello Doctor." A dark and low voice echoed from Rory.

"Omega! Let go of Rory now!" The Doctor shouted.

"Make me!" Omega said and began stepping forward.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot… Run!" The Doctor shouted taking Jenny's hand.

They ran down a few corridors, hearing Omega's footsteps starting to speed up. They made there way up into the lift and shot up three floors. As they stepped out of the lift the Doctor sighed.

"Well at least we got rid of him…" The Doctor started but was cut off by an explosion behind them.

They swung around to see a beam of red light fly through the lift floor. A hand came up and then Rory's head. He looked at them and a beam of red light shot out and miss them by inches.

"Run DAD!" Jenny shouted, grabbing his hand as they ran down the hallway.

They ran into the medical bay.

"Right, if I can get the right mixture of compounds…" The Doctor started but the door was blown off of it's hinges. "Then again!"

They ran out of the other door and down the stairs. They finally found the main control room. The Doctor closed all the doors around them.

"If he gets in here were dead!" The Doctor said, his voice sounding worried. "He's the most powerful Time Lord there is left. But he has been fed by hate and corruption, he has exceeded Time Lord, you could say he was… well… Invincible."

"How can you kill something that can move through other people?" Jenny asked.

"I have seen it done before. A Time Lord who was infected would be shot through one of his hearts. The infection is in only one heart. Get it right and the host leaves and the person can regenerate. If wrong, you kill the other heart, killing the person immediately." The Doctor said.

"Well then, we have to get it into one of us…" Jenny started but was cut off by the Doctor.

"No! He will go into me, I won't allow any harm to come to you." The Doctor said. "He wants a time lord body or it can't survive. So it can take me. Then you use your gun and shoot me in one of the hearts. Get it right and you'll kill him and I'll regenerate. Get it wrong and well… You'll kill, won't you?"

"Y…Yes. If I have to." Jenny said, tears in her eyes.

"Good. Thank you." The Doctor said.

The doors blew open and Rory walked in. His eyes were redder each minute.

"Come on then you want a Time Lord. Come and get me!" The Doctor said.

Rory smiled. His eyes shone brighter before a bright red light shot out at The Doctor's eyes, but it did not connect. Jenny stood in the way. Her eyes met the red and then she fell. Rory fell down.

"Jenny no!" The Doctor said running over to her, she pushed him away.

"Quickly do it, you don't have long!" Jenny pleaded, her eyes becoming red.

The Doctor took her gun and pointed it at her.

"Jenny… I… I love you." The Doctor said.

Jenny stopped struggling and looked at him. She nodded and smiled.

He fired…

…

Well I wonder if he will get Jenny's infected heart. Or will he kill her?

Read and Review : )


	27. Everyone Forgets

**Ok so the penultimate chapter. I am a little nervous. Can't believe I am waving goodbye to this story. **

**Oh well please read and review : )**

…**.**

Jenny stumbled back. The bullet had hit her in the heart. She could feel it. Her head shot up and a red gas floated out of her mouth. She screamed… the most horrendous scream. Then she stopped, stumbled a little, then looked at the Doctor.

"Jenny are you ok?" The Doctor asked.

Jenny hit the floor.

The Doctor ran over to the now unconscious Jenny. He picked her up and took her to the medical bay. He took the stairs as the nearest lift was broken. He eventually walked through the destroyed doors.

Laying Jenny down on the medical table, he wrapped her wounds in bandages and eventually stopped the raging blood flow.

Rory came stumbling through the door.

"Doctor there you ar… What happened?" Rory asked running over to Jenny.

"I shot her." The Doctor said, his face covered in tears both dried and fresh. "Omega had transferred inside of her, he did the same to you as well. She took it out of you, well technically it was meant to be me, but she wouldn't let me sacrifice one of my life's. But I had to kill Omega… which meant killing one of her hearts. I got the right one… But I don't know what else I can do. Her heart is bleeding so badly… she's going to regenerate…"

"Doctor, don't blame your self. Please, Jenny will be fine…" Rory started before being cut off by Jenny.

Jenny shot up. A deep breath leaving her mouth.

She stood up and pushed the Doctor and Rory out of the way. She walked down to the Main Control room. The Doctor and Rory followed her down.

"Jenny, you need to rest. Your going to re…" The Doctor started but was cut off.

Jenny turned around to look at them

"I know what is happening. I have seen it happen and will see it happen." Jenny confusingly said, she stumbled a little, holding her heart.

Jenny thought it strange. If a human was shot in the heart they would almost certainly die straight away. But a Time Lord has two hearts, it could keep them going for, well hours.

"Oh of course… When you crossed the universes, you had to cross everything. The Time Vortex, the Void and a lot of the other stuff that's out there..." The Doctor stated sympathetically. "When Omega left he left a residue into you. His forgotten memories mixed with yours and caused your memories to double up and for you to remember them all.

"No I can't remember everything just about my regeneration and the coming war." Jenny said, her face fell in shock.

"What war?" The Doctor asked, Rory looked confused.

"Oh Doctor… Oh Rory… Oh Amy… Oh River… You all have such futures mapped out, they entwine and separate but never for long, until… oh I forgot, that's new!" Jenny seemed slightly delighted by the feeling. "Never forgot anything before, well unless I forgot I was forgetting!"

Jenny laughed and fell a little, her face still bright though.

"Doctor what's happening?" Rory asked.

"Her next persona is coming in a little early. Happens sometimes!" The Doctor said.

"Oh but don't worry you'll find Amy and you will have a beautiful baby girl… But then the battle… The battle of Demons Run… The entire Universe facing off against it self!" Jenny said, she looked scared as she held her head.

"What happens Jenny can you tell me?" The Doctor pleaded.

"No, but River… Why would she do that?" Jenny looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

"What did she do?" The Doctor asked, his eyes pleading for answers.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Jenny continued, though she did not look up at the Doctor or Rory when she said it. "I'm so sorry."

"Jenny what happens?" The Doctor asked, his voice rising.

"What happens?... What happens?" Jenny said staring at complete disbelieve. " A Good Man Goes To War!"

Jenny fell down, her head slumped.

"If she remembers, she'll go mad. There's all of time and space in that head!" The Doctor said, kneeling down ext to Jenny. "I'll have to take those memories, but if I look I'll go mad as well, so this may take a moment."

The Doctor put his hand to Jenny's head.

"Forget… Forget it all… It's time to forget." The Doctor whispered.

Jenny seemed to shake a little as the Doctor winced a little, it was obviously painful.

Jenny slowly came around.

"Oh god what happened… have I regenerated yet?" Jenny asked.

"No not yet, you are doing a great job of holding it off though." Rory said, almost proud of her.

Jenny grunted in pain, holding her heart.

"I have to go… forever… I can't stay here." Jenny said, making her way to the door. "Not now."

The Doctor ran to Jenny.

"You can't just go. What about all your stuff, Rory and Amy… what about me?" The Doctor asked.

Jenny stopped and turned around. Rory had now ran up at this point.

"I know leaving you guys is bad, especially with Amy missing… But I just can't do this… I need a break. I need you to take me back to earth. 13th December…" Jenny started, she grunted in pain.

"But… I can't believe this, do you know how much I'll miss you…" The Doctor said, he hugged her, she grunted a little but hugged back. The Doctor was crying…

"Oh don't cry… now go up there and take me to earth…" Jenny said as she pulled away.

"Hey Jenny… come here you!" Rory said, hugging her.

"I'm sorry about what we did." Jenny said as she hugged him.

"Why what did we do?" Rory asked, seemingly very confused.

Jenny pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Jenny said laughing.

The Tardis landed and the Doctor walked to the door.

"Ready?" The Doctor said, wiping his tears.

"Almost…" Jenny said, smiling.

She looked at the Tardis and smiled.

"Look after these two…" Jenny said and the others laughed. The Monitor swung around the console a few times. "Goodbye mum…"

Jenny turned back and walked to the door. She turned back and looked at Rory.

"Goodbye Jenny…" Rory said, not looking very happy.

"Goodbye Rory… by the way… You Haven't Got A Stupid Face." Jenny said happily, she blew him a kiss and walked out, followed by her Dad.

"Well here we are, a day before you left with me if I'm correct." The Doctor said, he was crying again.

"I'll see you soon Dad." Jenny said hugging her Dad. "I love you!"

Jenny pulled away and looked at her dad.

"I.., I love you too Jenny!" The Doctor said, smiling sadly.

He walked back into the Tardis and closed the door. He smiled at Rory who hugged him.

"She'll be fine!" Rory said.

They pulled apart.

"Right. Amy here we come!" The Doctor shouted and pulled a lever. He cried, but they were tears of joy and promise of reunion. He knew he would see Jenny again, he just didn't know when.

And it was sooner then he thought…

…...

**So the next chapter is the last. That was the last time we'll see Rory and The Doctor.**

**It's all about Jenny next time, see you then!**

Read and Review!


	28. Happily Heartbroken

**Ok so here it is. I am so excited about this chapter. If there were any questions this should answer them. **

**Ok… So here I go… pretty nervous… For the final Time… Please Read and Review! : ) : ) : )**

…**...**

Jenny watched as the Tardis vanished. She stood there, her heart was really starting to hurt now, she didn't have long. Her other would give out soon, then she would be forced to regenerate… or die.

She was so upset about Rory. He didn't even remember what they did. Maybe it was time too call it a day with her Dad. Maybe she would never see him again.

She would have been heartbroken but due to one being already dead and the other on it's way out, not be able to support Jenny, she figured that this wasn't the time.

Jenny slowly walked down the field, she noticed she was getting tired pretty tired fast, but she couldn't regenerate yet… She had one last job… one last job in this body…

…

Jenny sat at the café desk. She loved Christmas, it was the only time of year that humans seemed really happy. Looking across at the bar she noticed a sign saying work going… She really needed a job… But she already had two, why get another.

She brushed her blonde locks behind her ear, it had been a long time since Messaline, since the crash. She remembered when the Daleks attacked the earth… And the Cybermen.

Well that's what she thought they were called, she had to pull her memories back sometimes. She was glad her dad left them her.

The door bell rang as the door opened, which caused Jenny to look up. There weren't many people out hear at this time. It was 7:47pm and they were quite a way away from the city centre.

A young woman with brown hair walked in. She seemed to be holding her heart, but Jenny though nothing of it. The girl approached her.

"May…may I join you?" The brown haired girl asked, her breathing was a little short.

"Yes…of course." Jenny said, smiling.

Jenny was slightly worried about why she wanted to sit with her. The place was dead and they were the only two there, even the café manager had fallen to sleep behind the counter.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked, the girl seemed in a lot of pain.

"Yes, I'll be fine, soon. I… need to give you… something." The brown haired girl said, she seemed as if she was really hurt, maybe even dying.

"What?" Jenny asked, more of a surprise to the fact she wanted to give her something then what it actually was.

"I know how you can find your… Dad." The brown haired girl said.

Jenny looked her right in the eyes, she was a little worried.

"You know my Dad?" Jenny asked, the girl nodded in response.

The brown haired girl took something out of her pocket. It was a triangle with a sought of little lever in the centre of it.

"Take this… push… push it up half way… not all the way… here take it…" The girl said and Jenny gently took it from her hand. "Go… go to the field tomorrow, the one where old tom used to play cricket… use it there…"

"It will find my Dad?" Jenny asked, disbelieve in her eyes.

"Yes… I hope… you… oh you will…" The girl said, a smile broke on to her face.

Jenny couldn't believe it. This girl had better not be lying, if she was she would personally track her down and kill her. Then again it didn't look like this girl had much time left, she seemed really ill.

"Are you sure you ok? I could ring an ambulance." Jenny said, she didn't why she was so concerned but it just felt right to be.

"I'm… I'm fine really… Now if you'll excuse me… I must be going."

The girl slowly stood up and walked out of the café. Jenny thought the girl was possibly an old companion of her Dad or she was delusional, but hey, it was a shot… If she could find her dad… that would be her dream come true!

…...

Jenny left the café. She was happy her last act in this body started the entire chin of events. The girl in there didn't know what love was, but she was going to find out. Her last heart was dieing now, she had to regenerate and quickly.

Jenny slowly made her way around the back of the shop. Luckily they were in the middle of no where.

She finally stood up straight. She breathed the air one last time. She was glad she had seen the Earth through these eyes before she had changed. Now she would have new adventures across the universe.

Jenny looked over at the fields that the café backed on to. She could see where her father would land tomorrow, where the girl in the café would explode with happiness in seeing her father. She would have so many adventures.

She smiled… She was Heartbroken… But she was Happily Heartbroken…

Jenny looked down at her hands, they were glowing bright gold. She felt the energy start to pour out of her head. She took one big breath and then released the energy. Bright gold light exploded out of her hands and head, engulfing both in it.

Jenny's face changed, her hair changed. She felt a little smaller, but a little stronger.

She fell to her knees. As she did something fell out of her jean pocket. She looked down at it. A Time Vortex Manipulator. She stood up slowly and looked at it.

"Oh Dad… I love you!" Jenny said, she smiled.

She took the Vortex Manipulator and strapped it her wrist. She didn't know how she knew to work it, she just did. She typed in the co-ordinates.

"Messaline, here I come." Jenny said and with that there was a flash of light and Jenny disappeared with a flash.

Some how, some where Jenny knew she would find her Dad, Rory and Amy again.

And all she knew is, that her best chance was when A Good Man Goes To War…

The End

…...

**Well that's it. I have loved writing this story and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. **

**Please feel free to leave comments and reviews for this last chapter. **

**Ideas may help for my next story, but that may take a while.**

**THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! MayFairy, SerenBee and Rosalie Hale. You guys are the best! I have also read your guys stories and they are really good too!**

**I may right another story about Doctor Who, but Jenny won't be in it. I have done with her now!**

**Thank You Everyone for being lovely and calming in my first long story. Thank you ever so much!**

**GOODBYE! **

**Many Thanks Torchwood Boy : )**


End file.
